The-Boy-Who-Lived and The-Girl-From-Another-World
by Turtlepower12
Summary: You all know Autumn. How she traveled to the world of Ninjago. Now she went to the world of magic. Without any memories! She's now the twin sister of Harry and has been given a mission, to protect him. Can she do it and have her original memories returned to her? This is the first book in the series. Under editing.
1. Letter to Hogwarts

**Hello. I hope you like my Harry Potter story. It will give me a nice break from Ninjago, not that I don't like it. I love Ninjago, but can't I just take a break from my character and go to another? For this story I'm going to change Elsa's appearance. She'll still be the same, but she won't remember anything. The family she's with will have fake memories with her in them, and so will she. I'm editing the series. My writing in the HP universe is cringy as fuck, but when I'm done with it, the books will follow the books, not the movies. Well, anyways. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my OC.**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

" _Harry Potter. You must protect Harry Potter. Protect The-Boy-Who-Lived_ ," I heard a voice. Then I woke up.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock by my bed. It said 9:00. Bloody hell! I overslept! I usually wake up before any of my siblings do and help out my adopted Mum with breakfast.

I rushed out of bed and into my closet for my favorite set of clothes that I bought myself doing deeds for other people. Black T-shirt under a hot pink jacket, black jeans, and hot pink boots.

I went in front of my mirror to brush out the tangled mess of my black hair after dressing. It goes past my shoulders a bit, so not too long, and not too short. After about 10 minutes brushing it out, I made sure a part was in front of my left eye. I just like it that way, I guess. I did this for as long as I can remember. I smiled at myself in the mirror, showing off my small fangs, that I don't know where they came from, and ran out of the room.

I ran, almost tripping, down the spiral staircase and into the kitchen, where I saw adopted Mum and my adopted siblings. Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and my younger sister, Ginny. I know that I'm adopted. Molly told me last year, on my tenth birthday. My real brother is Harry Potter, who's called The-Boy-Who-Lived. I'm his twin sister, Autumn Potter, The-Girl-Who-Lived. Since we're twins, people will call us The-Twins-Who-Lived. I walked up to the table and sat next to Ginny.

"How come you weren't up as early as you usually are?" Ron asked with his mouth full. I rolled my hazel eyes at how childish Ron can be at eleven years old.

"Just had a late start, I guess," I answered shrugging.

"Are you sure about that, Autie?" Fred asked. Or, was it George? Ugh, even they confuse me like Mum sometimes! I really hate that nickname, too!

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Here. Have some breakfast," Mum said pushing me a plate of food.

"Not really hungry today," I denied. Their faces now wore shocked expressions. They know that this is not like me, and now they think something's wrong.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked. I knew it!

"Nothing. Is it wrong for me not to be hungry once in a while?" I asked.

"You're never not hungry though. You're always hungry. Like Ron," George argued.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, isn't there?"

"Guys, just leave her alone. You shouldn't force her to say if there's something wrong. If she says it's nothing, then it's nothing. Forget about it," Ginny said coming to my aid. I glanced at Ginny beside me and I gave her a grateful smile for stopping this, soon to be, argument.

In the midst of them eating for the next few minutes, did Errol, fly towards the open window over the sink. Well, tried to anyway. Errol is a very clumsy owl, and instead of flying through the open side of the window, did he try to fly through the closed side. To which he crashed into and fell. I cringed as the bird crashed. I always do. I just love animals so much.

Percy got up and went to fetch what the little owl brought. Errol picked himself back up to the windowsill and let Percy take the mail from his talons before flying off. He looked through them to find they had received their letters.

"Ron, Autumn. Here's yours," Percy said. He handed me and Ron each a square letter. It felt a little heavy. My eyes widened when I turned the letter over to find the seal of Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry. Since me and Ron are eleven, we can go now as first years, but I wasn't expecting a letter to come now. I looked at the list of supplies in awe.

 _First-year students will require:_

 _Uniform:_

 _Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)_

 _One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear_

 _One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times._

 _Books:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _Other Equipment:_

 _1 Wand_

 _1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set of glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set of brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad. PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

Wow. That's a lot of supplies, but we have everything right here in this house. All I really need to buy is a wand, and we can get that at Ollivander's at Diagon Alley.

"Don't worry, dear. We'll get you two wands before term starts," Mum said. Is she reading my mind or something!?

"I want to go to Hogwarts too," Ginny whined.

"Listen, Ginny. You might be the last of us to go, but at least you'll have some guides to show you around the first few weeks," I told her. She gave me a smile in thanks, and I just returned it right back.

"That reminds me. You boys better show Autumn and Ron around when term starts at Hogwarts, understand?" Mum told the older boys.

"Yeah, Mum. We got it," Fred and George said. Percy has told me of Fred and George's pranks at Hogwarts. I don't trust them there for one second!

"Uh huh," I said disbelievingly.

"What? You don't think we will take care of you two and keep you safe?" Fred asked innocently. I rolled my eyes, stood up, and went back upstairs to find the supplies for Ron. I don't want that idiot to forget anything of importance. I'm pretty sure that I'll get my own books some way. I want to be prepared for what's to come at Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Done. How'd you guys like my first chapter? Did anyone notice that the new movie name is after the book Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them? Anyways, see you later. Review?**


	2. Hogwarts Express

**Hello. Welcome to my next chapter. I might just skip from when I think the Weasley's got their letters, maybe around Harry's birthday, to just before the train ride. Sorry, but all that happened there was getting supplies together, and getting wands. Nothing special. Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

"Come on, kids! You don't want to miss the train, do you?" Mum yelled from downstairs.

I was in my room, making positively certain that I had everything in my trunk. I didn't want to be the person that forgot the books, or worse, robes. Robes, check. Parchment, check. Ink, check. Quills, check. Books, check. Cauldron, check. Midnight, check.

When I went to Diagon alley with Hagrid, who came and insisted to take me, he got me an owl for my birthday while I got my wand. He's beautiful. He's a black owl, as black as the midnight sky. He also flies with precision and grace.

Finally, the wand, and check. I looked down at my right hand. Watch. Ring, that looks like a bat. Check, and check. I have everything. I closed up the trunk and shut it tightly. I ran downstairs to find Mum, Percy, Ron, and Ginny, but no Fred or George. I suppose they're getting their pranks ready for the term. I dragged my trunk and owl downstairs and stood next to my brother. After a few minutes, it being 20 til now, I got fed up with them.

"If you 2 knuckleheads don't come down here now, we're all going to miss the train, and I'm going to be mad at you for the next 7 years!" I yelled up.

"All right. All right. We're coming," George assured.

"Nice," Ron congratulated turning to me.

"Thanks," I said smiling a bit. They don't know about my fangs, and I would rather keep it that way. Fred and George came down a few seconds later.

"Finally! Can we go now?" I asked.

"Someone's excited," Percy observed.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"If we're going to make it, then everyone in the car," Mum ordered us.

* * *

 **Time skip**

* * *

We were rushing for platform nine and three-quarters, which is between platforms nine and ten. It was packed with Muggles. We were basically running with our trolleys to the train.

"It's the same every year, packed with Muggles," Mum complained.

"Come along. Platform nine and three-quarters, this way," she instructed. As we walked across another turnaround **(AN: I don't know what they're called, really.)** , I saw a small boy with a trolley as well. He had messy jet-black hair, like mine, bright green eyes under round glasses, that were messily taped, and wore a gray shirt, that was too big for him, jeans and sneakers. He seemed familiar to me, but not at the same time. We went to the next pillar and stopped. The boy followed us for some reason. I think he's lost or something, but he looks like a first year wizard. He had a Snowy Owl in a cage sitting on top of a trunk. Yeah, he might just be looking for the platform.

"Now, what's the platform number?" Mum asked, wanting to be sure.

"Nine and three-quarters!" Ginny piped excitedly, who was holding her hand.

"Mum, can't I go..." Ginny tried to go to Hogwarts with us again.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first," Mum said. Percy stepped up with his trolley in front of the red brick pillar. He ran straight into the wall, blending in with the Muggles.

"Fred, you next," Mum continued, beckoning him over.

"He's not Fred. I am," 'Fred' argued.

"Seriously woman, you call yourself our mother," 'George' added.

"Oh, sorry, George," Mum apologized. 'George' stepped up with his trolley. He turned to Mum before he ran in.

"I'm only joking, I am Fred," Fred said. He ran in, with George following close behind. They are going to be the death of someone soon, possibly me.

"Excuse me," I heard a voice say from behind. Me and Ron turned our heads to find the boy I saw earlier. He went up to Mum.

"Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron and Autumn's new, too."

She pointed to us. Ron and I smiled warmly to him.

"Yes," Harry said.

"The thing is - the thing is, I don't know how to-" he tried to form his inquiry.

"How to get onto the platform?" I finished, and Harry nodded.

"Not to worry," Mum said.

"All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron and Autumn," Mum explained.

"Er - okay," said Harry.

"Good luck," Ginny wished as he stepped up. He started to walk, before finally disappearing in a run. It was like he didn't expect it to work.

"All right. Come on, now," Mum said. I ran into the wall after the him. When I came out on the other side, I was met with a big red and black train. The Hogwarts Express! I smiled and went to put my stuff on the train. Then, I went back outside to Mum and Ginny to say goodbye. Ron was already there.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

Ron tried to jerk out of the way, but Mum grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mum - geroff," he wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" George mocked.

"Shut up," Ron said.

"Where's Percy?" Mum asked.

"He's coming now."

Percy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and I noticed that he had his badge already on it too. A shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the Prefects have got two compartments to themselves-"

"Oh, are you a Prefect, Percy?" Fred mocked, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," George added. "Once-"

"Or twice-" I added.

"A minute-"

"All summer-" Fred said.

"Oh, shut up," Percy said.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" Fred complained.

"Because he's a Prefect," Mum said fondly, claiming that as 'a good reason'. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or-"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mum."

"It's not funny. And look after Ron and Autumn."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins and Autie is safe with us."

"Shut up," Ron and I said. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where Mum had rubbed it.

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

That was Harry? I thought he looked familiar.

"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, eh please..." Ginny practically begged.

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning."

"Poor dear - no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

"If polite means that you can't even finish a question because of stuttering, then sure. Let's go with that," I shrugged.

"Hey, don't be mean. He's your twin," Ron said, nudging my shoulder.

"I know, I know," I waved off.

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Mum suddenly became very stern.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."

"All right, keep your hair on."

A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" Mum yelled.

Fred, George, Ron and I clambered onto the train. We leaned out of the window for her to kiss us goodbye, and Ginny began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts' toilet seat."

"George!" Mum and I yelled.

"Only joking."

Ron and I was walking along the train, trying to find a free compartment. But, it seems that everywhere is occupied already. We were in the back of the train, and when I passed a compartment, I saw Harry. He was alone, and I don't like seeing anyone alone. I walked in and knocked to get his attention.

"Hey. You look like you could use some company. Want some?" I asked smiling gently. The boy smiled and gestured to the seat opposite of him.

"Come in," Harry said. Ron and I took seat. Ron glanced at Harry, then quickly out the window, pretending that he never looked. He still had a black mark on his nose, even after Mum rubbed it pink.

"Hey, Ron. Hey, Autumn."

The twins were back.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Can you leave it there then? If it comes up here, I will jinx and hex you to the next century," I sassed.

"We'll keep that in mind," George smiled. It was weird because they usually have a prank if they smile like he is now.

"Harry," Fred said, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. This is Ron, our brother; and Autumn, our adopted sister, and your twin. See you later, then."

"Bye," we all waved. I'll get them back later for that. I was planning on telling him a different way.

The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.

"Ron!" I scolded.

Nevertheless, Harry nodded.

"Oh - well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," Ron said. "And have you really got - you know..."

He pointed at Harry's forehead. I was about to tell him what he meant, but it looks like Harry understood.

Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.

"So that's where You-Know-Who - ?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Ron," I warned.

"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wicked," Ron marveled. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments. Harry took that time to turn to me.

"Are you really my sister?" Harry asked.

"Might be hard to believe, but yes. I am your blood-related sister," I nodded.

"I never knew I had a sister until Hagrid mentioned you and I asked him about it in Diagon Alley," Harry said.

"I heard that you lived with our aunt and uncle. They never said anything about me?" I asked. Harry started to shake his head, then stopped and thought over it.

"I mean, I thought I kept hearing murmurs about a 'female me' and others, but they were so rare that I thought I was imagining it," Harry said, making me snort in laughter.

"A female you? What am I? A genderbent clone?" I laughed. Harry laughed with me and I saw Ron smile.

"Are all your family wizards?" Harry asked.

"Er - Yes, I think so," Ron said. "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"Really? I would've liked to meet him," I said in surprise.

"So you must know loads of magic already," Harry said.

"What are the Muggles like?" Ron asked.

"Horrible - well, not all of them. My Aunt and Uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

"You have a sister. That has to count for something," I argued.

"It would...if you suffered with me at the Dursleys and our cousin's bullying for ten years," Harry said.

"Fair point," I shrugged.

"We have five brothers," Ron corrected. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "Me and Autumn are the sixth and seventh in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was Captain of the Quidditch team. Now Percy's a Prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out Scabbers, a gray rat, which was asleep.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless-" I cut him off.

"Scabbers isn't useless! You're just saying that because he sleeps a lot. Animals need their sleep just as bad as we do," I argued.

"-he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a Prefect, but they couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scabbers instead." Ron ignored me.

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.

Harry then told us he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago, all about having to wear our cousin, Dudley's, old clothes and never getting proper Christmas and birthday presents.

"... and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or ever having a sister or about my parents or Voldemort-"

Ron gasped.

"What?" said Harry.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" Ron said, sounding both shocked and impressed. He thought about it for a second.

"Though, it shouldn't surprise me because Autumn says his name too," he shrugged.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," I repeated.

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," Harry agreed with me, "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn... I bet," he added, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."

"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough," I assured. Ron nodded in agreement with me.

While we had been talking, the train had carried us out of London. Now we were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. In the next minutes, Harry and I played 20 questions, to get to know each other better. After 20, we didn't stop asking questions about each other, so really, we were getting to know each other better. Harry even included Ron a couple times, which put a smile on my face.

* * *

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back the door.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked. Ron muttered that we had sandwiches while Harry went out in the corridor to get sweets. I mean, I could've too, but I was okay without spending me and Harry's money.

Ron and I stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.

"Hungry, are you?"

"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty. I went from the seat I took by Harry onto the floor. I glared at Ron, daring him to stop me. I settled comfortably on the compartment floor.

Ron had taken out the sandwiches in a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He gave one to me and pulled his apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef.."

"Swap you for one of these," Harry said, holding up a pasty. "Go on-"

"You don't want this, it's all dry," Ron argued. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with seven of us."

"Go on, have a pasty," Harry said. The sandwiches then lay forgotten as Harry, Ron and I ate through the sweets.

"What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "These aren't real frogs, are they?"

"If they were, then I wouldn't be eating them," I said. "But, no they're not. It's a spell. It's the cards you really want," I continued.

"Don't mind her. She loves and adores animals. But, yeah, each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I've got 500 myself. See what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa and Ptolemy," Ron said. I turned to him.

"And why don't you share with your dear adopted sister who just started collecting them?" I asked. Ron just shrugged. I rolled my eyes and looked at Harry. He opened the box and the frog jumped out onto the window.

"Watch it!" Ron yelled. The frog went up to where a part could open. The frog jumped out the open window.

"Aw, that's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them," Ron said. Harry took out the card and looked at it.

"I've got Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed.

"I got about six of him," Ron said.

"Hey! I don't have him yet!" I whined.

"I'll give you one when we get back home," Ron promised.

"Okay!" I agreed. Harry looked at the card again.

"Hey, he's gone!" he exclaimed again.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron asked. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa - thanks-"

I rolloed my eyes at his behavior.

Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped after he pulled out Morgana, that he has six of and gave the one to Harry.

"Help yourself," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."

"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "Weird!"

Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards that he was getting, but Harry and I looked at them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. He finally tore his eyes away from the Druidess Cliodna to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"You want to be careful with those," I warned Harry. "When they say every flavour, they mean every flavour - you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe."

"George reckons he had a boogie flavoured one once," Ron added.

Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.

"Bleaaargh - see? Sprouts."

We had a good time eating the Every Flavour Beans though. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine. There was a funny gray one Ron wouldn't touch and Harry was cautious about it, so I bit it. It turned out to be pepper.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of the compartment and a round-faced boy came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When we shook our heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," Harry assured.

"Yeah," the boy said miserably. "Well, if you see him..."

He left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," Ron shrugged. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

Scabbers was still snoozing on Ron's lap.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," Ron said in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..."

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out his wand. It was chipped in places and the Unicorn hair was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway-"

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair.

"We just said we haven't seen it, but if you want, I can help you look," I said, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in Ron's hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down. Ron and I was taken aback by the abrupt action.

"Er - all right."

He cleared his throat.

" _Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

 _Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow_."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it?"

"One, we're only first years. Two, George gave him the spell. Either the spell was stupid or George gave him a dud," I argued. I was ignored again.

"I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said all this very fast.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," Harry introduced.

"Autumn Potter," I greeted.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Are we?" Harry asked, feeling dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do any of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk.

"I'm a nice person, but even I will admit that she had some social issues," I said.

"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"

"You can say Voldemort if you want to, Harry. I do," I assured.

"Yeah," Ron said, answering Harry's question. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," Harry said, trying to take Ron's mind off houses. "So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," Ron replied.

"I thought it was Eygpt," I argued.

"Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles - someone tried to rob a high security vault."

Harry stared.

"Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. Our Dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.

"Er - I don't know any," Harry confessed.

"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded.

"He was in the Muggle world until now, Ron. Or have you forgotten?" I defended Harry.

"Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world - " And he was off, explaining in detail about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with our brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. I was helping in the explanation. We were just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville, or Hermione Granger this time.

Three boys entered. The blond in the middle was looking at Harry and me with a lot of interest, way more than I was giving him, and that was saying something.

"Is it true?" he asked, before continuing.

"They're saying all down the train that Harry and Autumn Potter are in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" he looked at us.

"Yes," Harry replied. I only nodded shortly. I looked to the two other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," the blond waved carelessly, noticing where we were looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to me and Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake either of ours, but neither of us took it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

"I _was_ thinking about giving you a chance, but seeing as you just insulted _both_ of my families, that was thrown out the window," I added.

Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potters," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

I whipped out my 11" blackthorn and pheonix tail feather wand and was standing in the blink of an eye, holding my wand at Malfoy's neck. I could sense my brothers standing up behind me.

"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," I seethed with a glare.

"But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron - Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle.

"Yeah! You go, Scabbers!" I cheered the rat on.

Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.

"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron thought to us. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No - I don't believe it - he's gone back to sleep."

And so he had.

"Well, Ron. What do you have to say about Scabbers now, huh?" I smirked.

Ron's ears turned red. I love being right when it comes to animals.

"You've met Malfoy before?" I turned to Harry.

Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family," Ron said darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. Our Dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side."

He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

"Ron! That was rude!" I scolded him.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her.

"Although, I wanted to," I said.

"Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Ron glared at her as she left. As Harry peered out of the window, I helped Ron with his dirt-on-the-nose problem.

I left the compartment and changed while boys had the compartment. I went back in after five minutes, to see if they've finished yet.

I sat down on my seat, along with Harry and Ron. Ron's robe was a bit short for him; you could see his sneakers underneath them.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

* * *

 **Second edited chapter. Oh my Merlin! So many words! See you later. Review?**


	3. Hogsmeade and Sorting Hat

**Hello, there. Finally! The Sorting! Where do you think Autumn will go? Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. I followed Harry and Ron out after they stuffed the remaining sweets in their pockets.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry? Autumn?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, every first year followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that thought there must be thick trees there. I walked beside Hermione. I want to try and befriend her.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hi," she greeted back pleasantly. Looks like I made an impression on her.

"What did you think of Hogsmeade?" I asked.

"It's beautiful. You?" she answered.

"It's a bit odd at first, but I'll get used to it," I answered. Hermione looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I wanted to change the subject.

"So, what do you think will happen when we're inside Hogwarts?" I asked changing topic away from me.

"I read in _Hogwarts: A History_ that there's a Sorting Hat that puts you in one of the 4 houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," she explained.

"Do you know how the Hat sorts?" I asked interested. Hermione shook her head.

"No. I don't."

"Looks like it'll be a surprise for us then, won't it?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah. I guess it will," she agreed.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Oh, cool, boats. I like the water. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville. I was in a boat with Hermione and two other girls.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over us majestically as we sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"What house do you think you'll be sorted into?" I continued.

"Maybe Ravenclaw. You?" she guessed.

"Ron, my other adopted brothers, sister, and Mum either think I will be in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor," I answered.

"Wow. You must have attributes to those houses then," she said. I looked up. Hogwarts was beautiful from this angle at night. It looks more magical that way. It looks like we're looking at the castle from it's side.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled as the first boats reached the cliff. Everyone bent their heads and the little boats carried us through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. We were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking us right underneath the castle, until we reached a house full of boats. I jumped out, and helped the others out onto the rocks and pebbles as well. Hermione looked at me.

"You definitely have attributes for Hufflepuff," she said. Ron looked at me and smirked. He must've heard. I glared at him, _don't you even start_.

"Hey, where's Neville? I think I found his toad," I said, taking out a toad from a boat after helping the occupants out.

"Trevor!" Neville cried blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. It was a long walk, but I managed. It felt like I did long walks all the time somewhere, but I don't.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. I recognize her from the descriptions of Fred, George and Percy, Fred and George exaggerated a lot, the Head of Gryffindor House and the Transfigurations professor, Professor McGonagall. She had a stern face. I wonder if that has anything to do with Fred and George still at Hogwarts.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door open wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit a whole house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

We followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. I could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right - the Great Hall - but Professor McGonagall showed us into a small, empty chamber off the Hall instead. We crowded in, standing rather closer together than anyone would usually do, most were peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall spoke. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

I rolled my eyes. I doubt that they would ask questions about the magical world. There are Muggle-borns who know nothing. Like Harry, who was trying to flatten his hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," Professor McGonagall said. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" I heard him ask Ron. I doubt Ron would know.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

"Ron, don't listen to Fred or George. We both know that they love to joke around. Would've been better if you asked someone else in the family, except Ginny, about it," I said.

Then several people screamed and Harry jumped a foot in the air for some reason. I looked around to see the cause of the screams. I followed people's glances to the ceiling.

"Cool," I breathed.

About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at us. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed us.

Nobody answered. I waved at them.

"Hi! We're new students!" I smiled.

"New students!" the Fat Friar smiled. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

"Yep," I nodded.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" the Friar said. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. Aww!

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

I was in front of Hermione and behind Ron. We all walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was even better than I anticipated! It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over the four long House tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table, the Head table, where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led us up there, so that we came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind us. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, I looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

"Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History," Hermione whispered behind me.

I looked intently as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of us. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

Maybe we had to try and get a rabbit out of it, I thought, though I highly doubted it. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing.

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

"Told you not to listen to him," I said, rolling my eyes.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat shouted.

The yellow and black table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. The Fat Friar waved merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat shouted again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The blue and black table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy," went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender," became the first new Gryffindor, and the red and gold table on the far left exploded with cheers; Fred and George were catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent," then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, the Hat shouted out the House at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," a sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. She's more eager than I am.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted. Ron groaned.

When Neville Longbottom was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The Hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter, including mine, to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the Hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"..., "Nott"..., "Parkinson"..., then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"..., then "Perks, Sally-Anne"..., and then, at last -

"Potter, Autumn!"

As I stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Potter twins?"

The last thing I saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. I wonder what House I'll be in.

 _'Yes, that is the same question I'm asking myself, Miss. Potter,' the Hat said in my mind._

 _'What do you mean?' I asked._

 _'What I mean is that you have the dedication, heart and loyalty of a Hufflepuff, the brains and thirst to learn of Ravenclaw, the courage and bravery of a Gryffindor, and you are ambitious and cunning as a Slytherin to succeed in your task,' the Hat explained._

 _'What task?' I asked curiously._

 _'Or rather, you will be, but I sense it will happen soon. You seem to have attributes for every house. Where to put you? Hmm, I think I will put you here,' the Hat thought._

"Gryffindor!" the Hat announced. The table with my adopted siblings, except Ron, though he and Harry still cheered for me, and Hermione erupted in cheers. I smiled while Professor McGonagall took off the Sorting Hat. I went to the table and sat next to Hermione.

"Potter, Harry!"

The same thing with me happened with Harry. People started to whisper and stare as he was being Sorted.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat shouted. I cheered loudly. This was a really loud cheer, and I thought mine was loud. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the table. Percy got up and shook his hand vigorously, while Fred and George yelled, "We got both Potters! We got both Potter!"

Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff. The ghost patted his arm.

At the end nearest the table sat Hagrid, who caught my eye and gave us, me and Harry, the thumbs up. I grinned. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole Hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts.

And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. I don't see why. He'll be fine.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted a second later.

Harry and I clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," Percy said pompously as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

* * *

 **Done. See you later. Review?**


	4. First night in castle

**Hello, and welcome to the fourth book of-. Whoops, sorry, a bit too early for that don't you think?**

 **Elsa: I'll say. You just clearly skipped the first 3 years, that was WAY too early!**

 **Well, thank you for that assumption. As I was saying, welcome to the fourth CHAPTER, and if you're still reading, then you're awesome. If you guys can, can I have some more readers? Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet after everyone was situated. He was beaming at every one of the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see us all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. I didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he - a bit mad?" I heard Harry ask Percy uncertainly. I nodded in agreement to his question. Even I wasn't told about that.

"Mad?" Percy asked airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

The dishes in front of everyone were now piled with food. I stared in awe. I had never seen so many things on one table, even on the holidays: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

As I piled chicken and potatoes on my plate, I saw Harry pile a little of everything on his plate.

"That does look good," the ghost in the ruff said sadly.

"Can't you - ?"

"Harry, don't be rude. He's a ghost," I lightly scolded.

"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," the ghost nodded. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" Ron blurted suddenly. "My brothers told me about you - you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"Ron!" I scolded.

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy - " Nick began stiffly, but Hermione interrupted.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if this little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.

"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder, as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly.

"Cool," I smiled lightly, taking a bite of chicken. I got some strange looks thrown my way.

Looking pleased at the stunned looks on the others faces, Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So - new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost."

I looked over to the Slytherin table and saw a ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, I was very pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.

"I've never asked," Nick said delicately.

"Maybe...he killed someone and it turned messy," I suggested.

"You have a weird mind," Ron said. I shrugged, biting chicken.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding. Why they think we still have room for desert, I don't know.

As I took a bowl of Jell-o and a piece of apple pie, the talk turned to families.

"I'm half-and-half," Seamus said. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mum didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

I laughed as I imagined it.

"What about you, Neville?" Ron asked.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," Neville said, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me - he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned - but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

"Why they thought putting your life in danger like that would work...If it was me trying to get magic out of you, I would do smaller, NOT LIFE THREATENING, things," I shook my head.

"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.

"What is it?" I asked, turning to him.

"N-nothing."

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The Hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of Fred and George.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Why would you say that? Nope, better question, why have whatever is up there in a school full of children?

A few people laughed, including Harry.

"He's not serious?" I heard Harry mutter to Percy.

"Must be," Percy said, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cried. Wait, there's a school song?

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," Dumbledore said, "and off we go!"

I shrugged. Might as well join in.

 _"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald_

 _Or young with scabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do with filling_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot."_

Well, that was a short song, but everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only Fred and George were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Every one of the Gryffindor first years, including me, Harry, Ron and Hermione, followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. I stared in amazement at all of the moving portraits. I tried to memorize the path from the Great Hall to the common room, through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries, but pretty soon, it began to confuse me. We climbed more staircases, some people yawning and dragging their feet. I was just wondering if we were ever going to get there when we came to a sudden halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to us. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves - show yourself."

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered. Childish, I like that, especially with Percy.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a short man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at us. We all ducked.

"Geez, you're just as bad as Fred and George. Quite possibly worse," I said, mentally taking back my compliment.

"Well, thank you," Peeves took that as a compliment.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" Percy barked.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head, which looks like it hurt. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," Percy warned, as we set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. Is this the entrance?

"Password?" she said, as if to answer my question. Yep, this is it.

"Caput Draconis," Percy said, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. Everyone all scrambled through it - Neville needed a leg up, which I happily gave him - and found ourselves in the Gryffindor common room. A cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed us girls through one door to our dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase - we were obviously in one of the towers - we found our beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Our trunks, and owls, had already been brought up. My bunkmates were Parvarti Patil, Lavender Brown and Hermione.

"What are the odds that me and Harry both got put in Gryffindor?" I asked.

"Me and Padma are twins too. Padma's in Ravenclaw, me in Gryffindor," Parvarti agreed.

"And the thing is, that I had an equal chance of getting into any House," I said.

"Even Slytherin?" Lavender asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, and good thing I didn't too. I think my family would've disowned me if I was or something," I thought.

"I don't think they would do that. Family sticks together, no matter what," Hermione said.

"That actually makes me feel a little better about it. Thanks," I smiled. We all changed into our pajamas and climbed into our beds, which had our trunks in front of them. While everyone else fell asleep for the night, I took out my spell book, _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_. After reading the book for a while, I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Done. I'm putting her original qualities back in, and that makes the story go along too. I always check to see how many people are reading and reviewing. It's making me sad to see that no one ever reviews. See you later. Review, please?**


	5. Classes

**Hello. Finally! More than 100 views! Can I just have more, please? Enjoy this wonderful chapter!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

I woke up quite happy today, and very early, too. Today was my first day of classes! I'm excited for what this day has to come. I picked up the book from my chest and put it on the nightstand, as I'll need it later.

I got up out of bed and walked to the chair that had my robes set out. I liked it really, but why do girls have to wear ties around their necks? Why can't they wear dresses or something that shows the Gryffindor colors, even though I hate dresses? Eh, either way, I took them in my arms, and went to the bathroom to take a shower and change.

After about 20 minutes of being in the shower, I got out and changed into my robes. That took about 10 minutes, and that's when I finally left the bathroom. I went to my trunk and prepared a bag with my books, parchment, quills, ink, and other necessities, like my wand.

After preparing my bag for the day, I walked out the door, my roommates and Hermione was still asleep, so I didn't want to wake them. I walked down the stairs to find the common room empty. So, it looks like everyone was still asleep. No doubt that everyone else was in the castle, so I guess I have some down time.

I walked to the couch in front of the fireplace and opened my bag. I got out the book I was reading last night, and began reading it again. I was a third of the way through from what I read last night, and these spells were quite helpful. Like, the _Alohomora_ spell from chapter 7. It's an unlocking charm, which is really helpful if you lock yourself out of your own house or something. I was done with the spell book an hour later, I was almost done with my Transfiguration book, when the book was wrenched from my hands. I jumped in surprise.

"Bloody hell!" I exclaimed.

"Well, that's what you get for reading in the morning," the person snickered. I looked up to find Harry and Ron standing in front of me. Ron was holding my book by the spine.

"Okay. Well, now, I'll appreciate if you gave me back my book. It was just to kill time," I explained. Ron threw the book back to me. I caught it with ease and put it back in my bag.

"Come on. We're going to breakfast now," Harry said walking away. I smiled at the mention of breakfast. I don't know how long I was up and reading, but I was definitely hungry now.

"So, how long were you up?" Harry asked me.

"She always gets up super early before any of us and helps Mum with breakfast. Sometimes, she's even up before Mum and starts breakfast herself," Ron explained.

"Okay, you git. I'm pretty sure Harry asked me, not you," I said rolling my eyes. We walked into the Great Hall, managing to get lost a few times, to find the rest of the students enjoying breakfast. We walked down to the near end and started to eat. I piled some waffles, eggs, and bacon onto my plate.

"Finally got her out, did you?" Percy asked. I turned and glared at him.

"It took us about a half an hour, but yeah. We finally got her out of the book she was reading," Ron answered. I was passed a piece of parchment from behind. I looked at it to find a schedule, or timetable, as they call it. I groaned. Well...this will be an interesting week.

* * *

"There, look."

"Where?"

"On both sides of the tall kid with the red hair."

"The ones wearing glasses and half their face covered in hair?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

"Did you see the other half of her face?"

Whispers followed Harry and I from the moment we left the Great Hall. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at us, or doubled back to pass us in the corridors again, staring. I wished they wouldn't, because I was trying to concentrate on finding our way to classes.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts, I counted: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, like the door to the kitchens if I remember correctly, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and I was fairily sure the coats of armor could walk.

The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock, but funny, when one of them glided suddenly through a door someone was trying to open. Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeves was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!", which that part is really annoying.

Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Harry and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on our very first morning. I was following the directions the Frair gave me, and they got themselves lost. Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing.

Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except maybe Fred and George) and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick. I want to introduce her to a dog.

And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic than waving your wand and saying a few funny words.

We had to study the night skies through our telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. I don't see why the stars and planets are really that important for magic here on Earth, but whatever.

Three times a week we went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with Professor Sprout, where we learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.

Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, even though I try my absolute best to pay attention, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while we scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. Well, most people did, I made myself a little ryhme to remember.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of our first class, he took the roll call, and when he reached my and Harry's name, he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

Professor McGonagall was again different. She gave us a talking-to the moment we sat down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. We were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized we weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, we were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only me and Hermione had made any difference to our matches; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave us a rare smile.

The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. I don't know why, but the garlic smell really sickens me. His turban, he told us, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but nobody was sure they believed the story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, everyone noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and Fred and George insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.

* * *

Friday was an important day for Harry and Ron. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once. I went to breakfast ahead of them for the past few days to avoid Ron taking my books again.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," I groaned.

"Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them - we'll be able to see if it's true," Ron added.

"Wish McGonagall favored us," Harry said. Professor McGonagall was Head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving us a huge pile of homework the day before.

Just then, the mail arrived. About a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps.

I haven't seen Hedwig bring anything for Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once.

Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled some words on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again.

While that was happening, Midnight flew in and landed next to me.

"Well, good morning, Midnight. Sleep okay?" I greeted.

She did nothing except steal a piece of toast from me and fly after Hedwig. Can she just answer me in some fashion please?

* * *

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. The poor animals.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at my and Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he drawled softly, "Autumn and Harry Potter. Our new - celebrities."

Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort, and I can see why. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. I hurriedly wrote everything down without getting caught; it might be in handy later, or it's just good to have a reminder of what the class is about. Hermione was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" Snape barked suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Who was he talking to? Me or Harry? Hermione's hand had shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir," Harry replied.

"Miss Potter! Your answer," Snape turned to me. I was deep in thought about this for a second. I think I remember this from one of the older books. But why ask a first year sixth year questions? That's just not fair.

"Well?" Snape said in impatience.

"It makes...the Draught...of Living Death. It is known as that because it's a sleeping potion so powerful that it's called that," I answered.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Let's try again. Mr. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat. I doubt Harry would know anything Snape is asking. Those are sixth year questions!

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Mr. Potter?" Harry stared straight into his eyes.

Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.

"What is the difference, Mr. Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

It looks like he was done questioning me. At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

A few people laughed, me included. Seamus winked at Harry. Snape, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Mr. Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death, as Miss Potter said. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Mr. Potter."

Things didn't improve for us as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put us all into pairs, I was with Hermione, and set us to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching us weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.

"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Harry lost two points for no reason. Why does Snape hate Gryffindor?

* * *

 **Done for this chapter. What do you think? Like it? Not? See you later. Review?**


	6. Flying class

**Hello. This chapter will start at my favorite time of day. Lunch! Who else loves lunch, raise your hands! Nobody, okay, just me then. This is your present from me because it's my band break. Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water into rum.," I heard Seamus cast a few seats over from me. I wonder why he wants to turn water into an alcoholic beverage. He started casting the spell again.

"What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?," Harry asked.

"It sounds like he's trying to turn it to rum from the sound of the spell he's casting.," I answered.

"He actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before-.," Ron explained. He got cut off by the glass of water exploding in Seamus's face. How, just how does a glass of WATER EXPLODE!? Everyone around him started laughing, while me and Hermione wiped the smoke away from us. I heard the sound of owls from above us.

"Looks like mail's here.," I observed. And I watched as dozens of owls of shape, size, and color flew in with packages and letters for different people. Pretty soon, Ron and I got our mail and the daily newspaper. I looked at the strange letter. I've never seen it before. I must've zoned out for too long, as Ron, Harry, and Hermione was trying to get my attention.

"Huh? What?," I asked.

"You zoned out. Are you okay?," Harry asked.

"What? Oh, y-yeah. Yeah, I-I'm fine.," I nervously responded. I tried to hide it though. Harry and Ron bought it, but it looks like Hermione didn't. Great! Now, she'll expect me to spill it when we're back in our dorms.

"Hey, Ron. Somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen.," Harry said. No way! Determined to find out, I unrolled my copy of the newspaper to where it looked like Harry was, which looked to me like the front page. Hermione looked over my shoulder to look as well. "'Believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown, Gringotts goblins while acknowledging the breach, insist nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied the very same day.'," he read.

"Talk about lucky.," I said.

"That's odd though, Autumn. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to when I got my money for my books and stuff.," Harry said. I gotta admit, that is odd.

"I wonder what was in there that someone wanted to steal.," I thought. We though about it all through lunch and when we were walking to our first flying lesson.

* * *

I was standing by Hermione again for this lesson. We were all standing behind a broom, no doubt a magical one. I was excited yet nervous at the same time. I was, nervcited, if you can call it that. Madam Hooch walked quickly in between our 2 rows of brooms in front of students. I'm glad we have the other houses this time.

"Good afternoon, class.," Madam Hooch greeted.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch.," everyone replied, except for me. I was still on about what the Sorting Hat said, the letter I got, and now the Gringotts break-in.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick.," she instructed. We all followed her instructions. I keep forgetting my left and right, so I quickly jumped over to the left side after realizing that I was on the wrong side.

"Come on, now, hurry up.," she urged. She's just like Percy now!

"Stick your hand over the broom and say "Up.," she instructed. We all quickly followed in saying 'Up'. Mine didn't want to listen to me, so I kept doing this for a while.

"Up!," I said loudly. The broom shot up and hit me square in the face. I flew back a few feet. The people around me started laughing. Hermione tried to hold it in, but she was failing. As I looked at Ron, he got hit with his broom too. I saw that Harry was laughing at him with his broom in hand. I tried to hold in my own laughter at him, but why did we both get hit in the face with our brooms? After everyone got their broom up in their hands, Madam Hooch continued with instructions.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight. You don't wanna be sliding off the end.," she gave. We mounted our brooms, and I made sure to hold mine very tightly.

"When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. Three, two-.," and then she blew her whistle. I suddenly felt nothing underneath me. What the heck is happening right now!? Ohhhhhh, wait a minute. I looked down to find myself hovering away from the class. My eyes widened dramatically. I'm scared now! I want to come down! I like the ground better! The broom suddenly flew off in no particular direction with everyone in the class screaming my name and Neville's name, and with me just screaming period. Wait, Neville!? Neville got this problem too? As if to answer my question, Neville suddenly flew by me, narrowly missing hitting me off my broom. The broom twisted and turned under me, it even smashed itself with me against the brick wall a few times. I don't think I'm meant to be in the air! As if to answer my question AGAIN, the broom stopped suddenly, which made me fly off towards the ground. I closed my eyes tightly and wished myself to be perfectly fine. After a few moments, and people yelling at me, did I finally open my eyes to find myself, not dead, but in the sky, flying! Flying! How can I fly without a broom? Not that I don't like it, I love it, it just saved my butt, but this isn't normal, is it?

"Uh, does anyone know how to get me down?," I asked in a high voice. I only saw part of the class. I tried to fly myself like a broom and went to the other side of the wall. There I found Malfoy carrying Neville's remembrall in his hand.

"And just what are you doing with that?," I asked with my arms crossed. Everyone looked at me shockingly, even Malfoy. I didn't have a broom, so that sortof makes sense to be surprised.

"Give back Neville's ball, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!," I threatened.

"Is that so?," he taunted. I flew towards him, barely hitting him, trying to grab the ball back. He turned toward me with the glass ball in hand.

"Have it your way, then.," Malfoy said before throwing the ball. My eyes widened and I immediately flew after it. As it drew closer and closer to the window, I flew faster and faster to catch up to it and catch it in my hands. Just before we both crashed, I caught the ball in my hand expertly. I smiled and flew back down to the class. As I flew down, I waved the remembrall in the air. Everyone ran toward me, yelling happily that I caught the ball in time. I was congratulated many times before I heard the one thing I didn't want to.

"Autumn Weasley!," Professor McGonagall said sternly. Oh, boy. I gave the ball to Hermione to give Neville and walked to Professor McGonagall.

"Follow me.," she ordered. I didn't ask questions. I knew I was in trouble now. I followed the Professor quickly to the DADA classroom.

"You wait here.," she ordered. I waited patiently for my punishment to come, but as Professor McGonagall came back a moment later with another student, I was clearly confused as hell.

"Weasley, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a seeker.," McGonagall said happily. Wait, seeker!? As in Quidditch!? No way! First years are never on the house team!

* * *

 **Done. Now I'm going a bit off, but that's okay. I wanted a different story where Harry wasn't the seeker. See you later. Review?**


	7. The third floor

**Hello! Were you surprised about Autumn being the seeker instead of Harry? Or, how about that she can fly without a broom? Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

"Seeker? But first years never make the house teams. You must be the youngest quiddtitch player in-.," Ron marveled at my achievement.

"A century. According to McGonagall.," I said happily. I was spun around to face Fred and George.

"Well done, sis. Wood's just told us.," Fred congratulated.

"I swear, if one more person says 'congrats', I'm going to lose it.," I groaned.

"Sorry, but it really is an awesome achievement for someone your age.," George argued.

"Fred and George are on the team, too. Beaters.," Ron explained to Harry.

"What do they do?," Harry asked.

"Our job is to make sure our sister and the other teammates don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises though. Rough game, quiddititch.," Fred explained.

"Brutal. But, no one's died in years. Someone does vanish occasionally-.," George added. We were going into the Transfiguration's courtyard. I was getting quite nervous now.

"But they'll turn up in a month or two.," Fred finished as we walked away from them.

"Don't let them scare you, Autumn.," Harry comforted.

"But I never played Quiddtitch in front of this many people before. What if I make a fool of myself?," I asked.

"You won't make a fool of yourself, Autumn. Trust me.," Hermione comforted. I jumped slightly from her sudden appearance.

"Thanks, guys. But I can't shake the feeling something's going to happen at the quiddtitch match."

"Yeah. Gryffindor's gonna win!," Ron exclaimed.

"No. I mean something bad.," I corrected.

* * *

"What do you mean 'something bad'?," Ron asked. We were walking up a staircase. It was nightfall and we were headed back to our common room.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling something bad's gonna happen.," I said. The staircase moved from under me and I stumbled, but caught the railing. The others did too.

"What's happening?," Harry asked.

"The staircases change, remember?," Hermione reminded. The staircase moved to another doorway and stopped.

"Let's go this way.," Harry said going to the door.

"Before the staircase moves again.," Ron said scared. I followed Hermione, Ron, and Harry into the doorway to find a corridor filled with cobwebs, and spiderwebs, and dust, and such. Oh, no. This better not be what I think it is!

"Does anybody feel like we shouldn't be here?," Ron asked.

"Sure doesn't look like it.," I answered.

"We're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor. It's forbidden.," Hermione added. A torch came to life next to us.

"Let's go.," Harry suggested. When we turned around, I saw Filch's cat.

"It's Filch's cat!," Hermione whispered.

"Run!," Harry urged. I followed them as they ran through the corridor. As we ran, more torches flamed to life. I saw a door at the end.

"Quick, let's hide through that door!," Harry yelled as we ran to the door. Harry tried to open the door, but to no avail.

"It's locked!," he yelled.

"That's it! We're done for!," Ron cried.

"Oh, move over!," Hermione ordered. She got her wand out and pointed it to the door. I think I know what she's about to do.

"Alohomora!," she cast. I knew it! The unlocking charm! Why didn't I think of that before? The door unlocked and opened.

"Get in.," Hermione whispered as she went in herself. Then, we all went in.

"'Alohomora'?," Ron quoted.

"Standard book of spells, chapter 7.," I sighed. Hermione looked at me.

"Nice.," she complimented.

"Eh. I read on my off time, sometimes.," I shrugged. Hermione and Ron stayed by the door for a few more moments.

"Filch is gone.," Hermione reported. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"He thinks this door's locked.," Ron added.

"It was locked.," I said.

"And for good reason.," Harry said looking at something on the ground. I looked to see a big, black three-headed dog, a Cerberus, is what they called it. I looked at its gigantic heads and saw something under its paw. I squinted my eyes to look closer. It was a trapdoor. Why would there be a trapdoor here? Hermione and Ron stopped in their tracks as the great dog awoke from its nap. It towered over us and all three heads growled, making the other three scream. They flew out the door, with me following close behind. I'm not scared of the Cerberus, I just don't want to get eaten. After I got out, we all tried to close the door, but the Cerberus was strong to keep it open. I tried to make it go back in.

"Come on. Get back in the room. Nice doggy. Nice, big, fluffy doggy. If you go back in, I'll give you a treat later.," I said frantically. The dog went back in at my words, to which surprised me and the others. But not as much as there was a Cerberus in the school building. We hurried back to our dorms, without another word.

* * *

As we ran in the common room, we were out of breath.

"What do they think they're doing!? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school.," Ron asked. I gotta admit, it's not something a school can take care of in the open.

"You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?," Hermione asked as we got closer to the staircase leading to our dorms.

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads! Or maybe you didn't notice. There were three!," Ron exclaimed.

"It was on a trapdoor.," I explained.

"Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something.," Hermione said.

"'Guarding something'?," Harry asked.

"That's right. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another idea to get us killed. Or worse, expelled.," Hermione said opening the door. So, I guess there are something's worse than dying, aren't there? I decided to follow her inside to bed. I felt kinda tired now. Probably because running around. Hermione turned to me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?," I asked confused.

"When you and Ron got your letters at lunch, you zoned out for a while. What was that about?," she asked.

"It was nothing.," I answered.

"Really? I don't believe that. I know you better than this as to lie, Autumn. Tell the truth.," Hermione urged.

"Alright.," I sighed. I dug into my robe and got the letter out. It was still in its regular condition when I got it.

"You still haven't opened it yet?," Hermione asked.

"I was going to tonight after you went to bed, but since you know about it now, I guess I'll just read it now.," I explained. I turned the letter over and began to rip it open. Hermione moved over to where she can read the letter too. After I ripped the letter open, I took out its contents. I started to read the letter, with Hermione over my shoulder. It read,

* * *

 **Done! Cliffhanger! See you later. Review?**


	8. Troll

**Hello. This is my most updated story right now. Ugh, stupid band practice! Always taking me away from writing! I am so glad that this is my final year. I just did it for the P.E credit. I can't do P.E. I have up to chapter 11 done already though. Plus, it's fall break. So, I will be updating and writing a bit more, but maybe not a whole lot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

It was Halloween. My all-time favorite holiday! I was currently sitting by Hermione in our classroom. We were learning the spell _Wingardium Leviosa_. This spell makes objects, or people in some cases, fly, and we were finally trying the spell out. Ron sat on the other side of Hermione. When I opened the strange letter I got with Hermione, I asked/begged her not to tell Ron, Harry, or my other siblings about it. I, or we, since Hermione's stubborn to want to do this too, we would learn more about the letter and where it came from before telling anyone.

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation, or the ability to make objects fly. Do you have your feathers?" Our Professor asked, taking me from my thoughts. Hermione held hers up to answer his question.

"Good. Now, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. The swish and flick. Everyone" he said. I got my wand out, with everyone else and copied.

"Good. Oh, and enunciate. _Wingardium Leviosa._ Off you go, then" he reminded. I got my wand out and started saying the spell to make the feather fly up. My feather moves inches, but not up.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ " I heard Ron cast. I looked over to see Ron try to cast his spell. He moved his wand up and down harshly and moving his 's so doing it wrong.

"No, stop, stop, stop" Hermione stopped him.

"You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's LeviOsa, not LevioSA" she continued.

"You do it then, if you're so clever. Go on, go on" Ron countered. Hermione turned back to her feather and cast the spell.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ " she cast. Her wand and hand flowed in the movements. The feather moved upwards immediately. Everyone stopped casting their spells and looked at Hermione's feather in awe.

"Well done! See here, everyone, Miss. Granger's done it! Splendid!" the Professor exclaimed. Ron put his head down on his books and Seamus was casting his spell again.

"Well done, dear" the Professor finished. Seamus's feather then exploded, leading the Professor to look in shock.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor" Harry breathed from beside Seamus. An hour went by in the classroom before we were dismissed. I finally got my feather up a few feet off the desk with 10 minutes to spare. Hermione hurried out of the door, and I quickly followed.

"That was brilliant, Hermione!" I congratulated her. We were behind the guys, so I could hear them perfectly clear.

""It's LeviOsa, not LevioSA." She's a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she hasn't got that many friends" Ron conplained. Bloody hell, Ron! Do you have a death wish or something!? Hermione hurried past them, purposely hitting Ron along the way. They stopped in their tracks.

"I think she heard you" Harry observed.

"Well, no shit, Sherlock. I'll deal with you later" I pointed to Ron. I hurried after Hermione to try and cheer her up, wherever she was going.

* * *

"Hermione, don't listen to them. They're a bunch of boys, and they're going to be a bunch of idiots" I comforted. We've been in the bathroom all day, with Hermione crying and me comforting her. She tried to push me away a few times, but I always refused to leave her side. She eventually let me come in and comforted her. No matter what anyone said, Hermione will always be my friend.

"Thanks, Autumn. You really are a good friend" Hermione sniffled.

"You wanna try to go to the feast now?" I asked smiling. Hermione looked up and slightly nodded. I helped her up and opened the door for us to get through. What I saw surprised me. There was a huge troll standing before us. I stopped, which made Hermione look up in curiosity as to why I stopped. Her eyes widened and her breathing escalated. We hurried back into the stall and locked the door.

"We better stay down in case it uses its club" I suggested. Hermione nodded fearfully at me. It smashed its club against the side of the stalls, which made splinters of wood fall on us both. Hermione screamed, but I just stayed calm and tried to think of some sort of plan. I heard the doors slam open and 2 pairs of rushed footsteps. Hermione and I moved some of the wood awa from our eyes so that we could see who came in. I looked to the door to find that Harry and Ron are the ones that came in. Harry and Ron looked at us.

"Hermione, Autumn, move!" Harry yelled. We obeyed with no questions as we crawled along the floor. The troll swung its club to the other stalls. That troll is so close to hitting us, it's not even funny!

"Help! Help!" Hermione yelled. I saw Harry and Ron starting to throw wood at its head to distract it in order to get us out.

"Hey, pea brain!" Ron yelled throwing another piece of wood at the trolls head. He looked at the for a second. That was our chance to go somewhere else to hide. Hermione and I crawled under the sinks. The troll looked back and saw us. He raised his club and Hermione moved out of the way before hitting her. She screamed again as the club crashed the sink.

"Help!" I yelled. When its club came close to the ground, Harry pulled out his wand and caught the club in his hands. What was he doing!? He landed on its head and stopped the troll from hitting me. The troll looked around, which made Harry move violently on its head. The troll tried to get Harry off, but only succeeding in putting Harry's wand in its big nose.

"Ew! That's disgusting!" I exclaimed. The troll sneezed, trying to get the wand out, and trying to get Harry off it once more before finally grabbing Harry's leg and dangling him.

"Do something!" Harry yelled. The troll tried to smack him with its club, but missed.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Anything!" Harry answered dodging another blow. I think I might know something that might work. It's risky, but I'll take the chance. I crawled out from my hiding place and went to the troll's legs. I kicked it in its shin. The troll looked at me confused.

"Put him down!" I ordered. The troll seemed to listen to me for a second. It didn't go unnoticed though.

"Swish and flick" I heard Hermione remind.

"Put him down, please" I ordered softer. The troll listened more this time, but not before looking up to find its club floating above it. The club dropped down on its head, which tried to hit me too, but I scrambled out of the way. The troll dropped Harry the rest of the way to the ground, which wasn't much, and stepped a few feet before dropping to the ground. Hermione cautiously got out from under the sink and headed toward Harry and Ron. I walked to them from the other side of the bathroom too.

"Is it...dead?" Hermione asked. I looked at the troll.

"I don't think so. Just knocked out" Harry answered. He got the end off his wand and pulled it out of the troll's nose.

"Ew, troll boogers" Harry complained. I had a face of disgust on my face. Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell ran in.

"Oh, my goodness! Explain yourselves, both of you!" Professor McGonagall scolded.

"Well, what it is-" Harry started. Hermione and I cut him off.

"It's our fault, Professor McGonagall" Hermione and I said taking the blame. Professor McGonagall looked at us surprised.

"Ms. Granger? Ms. Potter?" she asked shocked. I looked at Ron and Harry. They couldn't believe that we were doing this. They didn't deserve to be punished for this. We didn't know about the troll and would've been dead by now if it wasn't for them. It just wasn't fair to them. They just saved our butts.

"I went looking for the troll" Hermione started.

"And I went with her. We've read about them and thought we could handle it" I added.

"But we were wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found us, we'd probably be dead" Hermione finished.

"Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I expected more rational behavior from your part and am very disappointed in you. Both of you. 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor. For your serious lack of judgement" Professor McGonagall scolded us. She then turned to look at Harry and Ron.

"As for you 2 gentlemen, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points-" she scolded them too. She paused in the middle of her sentence. Is she going to take 5 more points away from Gryffindor?

"Will be awarded to each of you" she finished. We all smiled happily.

"For sheer dumb luck" she added before walking out of the bathroom. Professor Snape followed her, but stopped to glare at Professor Quirrell. What's happening right now!?

"Perhaps you ought to go. It m-might wake up" Quirrell suggested. We all walked out and to our dorms. This was a long and...interesting day.

* * *

 **Done. See you later. Review?**


	9. The first Quidditch match

**Hello. Yay! A full 100 views on my first chapter! But, why are there more views on the last chapter than the other two? I never get why OR how that happens!? Yay! 200 views on this story! And thank you SO much for the one review I got from the last chapter! It may say to continue, but right now I don't really care. Just thank you for reviewing! Enjoy this wonderful chapter!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

It was the next morning and we were at breakfast. It was also a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Take a bit of toast, mate. Go on" Ron urged. Harry wasn't eating, and it's vital that you eat something.

"I'm not hungry" Harry denied. Snape walked up to us.

"Good luck today, Potter" Snape sneered. I smiled gently as he limped away. Wait, limped? When did that happen?

"That explains the blood" Harry muttered.

"Blood?" I asked.

"Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion, so he could get past that three-headed dog" Harry said.

"They're called a Cerberus, bro" I corrected.

"But he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping" Harry finished.

"But why would anyone go near that dog?" Hermione asked.

"The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. Said it was Hogwarts business, very secret" Harry continued.

"So, you're saying-?" I started.

"That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants" Harry finished. I heard an owl and looked up to see Midnight carrying something. He dropped on our table. I picked the package up, fed Midnight a treat and petted him. He flew off. I returned my attention to the long package in front of me.

"Bit early for mail, isn't it?" Hermione asked. I looked on the package in wonder.

"Let's open it" Ron said. We all worked together to open the package. I found that it was a broom.

"Here, Autumn" Hermione said. She handed me a note. It read,

 _I know that you can fly without the help of a broom, but I hope this helps with keeping your secret safe. Good luck today._

"Wow" I said. I looked at the broom. It was just an ordinary broom from what I could see, but it would definitely help with keeping my 'secret' safe.

"Who-?" I asked. I looked around. I found Midnight by petted by Professor McGonagall. I smiled.

'Thank you.,' I mouthed. Professor McGonagall nodded to me, mostly meaning 'you're welcome'.

"Come on, Potter. Let's go" Oliver instructed. I turned and nodded to him. I turned back and grabbed my broom.

"Bye, guys. See you on the pitch" I said as I walked out with my teammates for our first game.

We changed into robes and walking to line up in our holding places. **(AN: No idea what they're called.)** I was walking behind our Captain, and stood beside him while waiting for the door to open.

"Scared, Autumn?" Oliver asked.

"No. Just nervous" I answered. I was nervous as hell right now!

"I felt the same way before my first game" Oliver said. I looked at him.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"I don't really remember. I took a Bludger to the head 2 minutes in. Woke up in the hospital a week later" he explained. My eyes widened. I think he just made my nerves worse. The doors slowly opened to reveal the big Quidditch pitch. Everyone from school was there, even the teachers were watching. We all got on our brooms and took off. They took off a bit differently than I did. I guess it's because of my ability to fly on my own. We flew off in circles around the pitch to familiarize ourselves. I just wanted to find Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid. I would bet that they were in the lower part of the stands, so I flew quickly around and around to find them. Harry saw me and I looked at him too.

'Good luck' he mouthed. I smiled and took off towards the teams.

"Hello! Welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season. Today's game, Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" the announcer, Lee Jordan, exclaimed. Every house that wasn't Slytherin cheered for Gryffindor. The teams got in a circle, Gryffindor on one side and Slytherin on the other. I knew what Seekers did, so I stayed up above the teams, with the Slytherin Seeker in front of me.

"The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps onto the field to begin the game!" Lee Jordan announced. Madam Hooch stopped in front of the trunk that held the balls for Quidditch.

"Now, I want a nice, clean game from all of you!" she yelled out. She kicked the trunk opened and the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch instantly flew out.

"The Bludgers are up, followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the Snitch is worth 150 points. The Seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game" Lee reminded. I watched as the Snitch flew away and out of my sight for now. Madam Hooch walked around the trunk and picked up the Quaffle. She threw it straight up into the air.

"The Quaffle is released and the game begins!" Lee announced. The Quaffle was in Gryffindor's possession right away. I flew up to get out of the way and look for the Snitch. I didn't really pay attention to the game that much, but I looked in from time to time.

"Angelina Johnson scores! 10 points for Gryffindor!" Lee yelled out. Yes! The first goal made was for Gryffindor! A Bludger whizzed past me, and I'm glad I wasn't really hit by it. That would be a bloody mess!

"Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint" Lee announced. I looked back to find a Slytherin heading for the Slytherin goals. He threw the ball only to be blocked by our Captain/Keeper. I continued looking for a few minutes.

"Another 10 points to Gryffindor!" Lee exclaimed. After another few minutes, I heard the crowd booing. I looked around to find Oliver Wood on the sand floor, not moving. I got mad at the Slytherins for going these measures to win. I had to find the Snitch! They can't win! They're just a bunch of cheaters! I started looking frantically for the 150 point Snitch. I heard the crowd booing again. This time, I saw one of our Chasers on the ground in front of one of the stands. She wasn't moving either. Even though I was extremely worried for my teammates, and positively angry at the Slytherins, I still looked for the Snitch. I suddenly saw the Snitch and flew after it as fast I could. I dodged a Bludger from hitting me in the head and suddenly, I flipped over and started doing some wonky things on my broom. I think someone's jinxing my broom to make me fall. Well, sucks for them that I can fly without my broom, but I didn't want to blow my secret. So, I just held on for dear life. Suddenly though, the jinxed broom flipped me over. I only held onto it by my hands. Yep, it was trying to make me fall. I tried to hold on, but one of my hands fell off. I looked around for the culprit. I looked at the teachers stand where I saw Snape muttering something. I looked slightly above him and saw Quirell doing the same thing. Who was jinxing the broom, and who wasn't!? I tried to get back up, but something was keeping me from doing just that.

My hand finally wrapped back around the broom after a minute and I held on. I saw the Golden Snitch fly by with the Slytherin Seeker behind it. I tried again to get back up. I swayed from side to side and put my leg up, and then my other one. I got back into position and flew off in the direction of the Snitch. I flew as fast as I could to catch up to them and hit the other Seeker hard on purpose. We exchanged hits on our brooms to catch the Snitch. He hit me and I went flying past the stands, but I still caught up. The Snitch dived down, so naturally we did too. We flew fast to catch it. The Slytherin Seeker flew off upwards to not crash into the ground. I just had my eyes on the Snitch, and before I crashed, I pulled the end up to look like I was controlling the broom up. I shakily stood on the broom with my hand outstretched. I stepped closer, but the broom caught the ground, and I flew forwards. I rolled a couple times, and then stopped. I felt dizzy, and sick. I felt like I was going to throw up my breakfast. I felt something round in my mouth, and I automatically threw it up, not to cover whatever it was in throw up. In my hands was the Golden Snitch.

"She's got the Snitch! Autumn Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!" Lee yelled. The game is over! We won!

"Gryffindor wins!" Madam Hooch yelled. Everyone except Slytherin cheered wildly. I held the Snitch in one hand and held it up victoriously. I still felt sick though. Throw up was in my mouth and I knelt down. I threw up my breakfast on the grass ground. I shivered after doing so and wiped my mouth. I'm never eating that much before a Quidditch game ever again!

* * *

 **Done. See you later. Review?**


	10. Nicholas Flamel

**Hello my wonderful readers. So, Autumn ate too much and threw up. Looks like she's not doing that again after being shook around like a rag doll. Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

"Nonsense! Why would Snape put a curse on Autumn's broom?," Hagrid asked outraged. We were walking towards Hagrid's hut after I was checked by Madam Pomfry. I tried to get her to take care of my unconscious teammates, but Madam Pomfry was stubborn and insisted on checking.

"A non magical broom at that.," I added. I gotta admit, it was weird. Why would someone try to kill me by jinxing an ordinary broom?

"Who knows? Why was he trying to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween?," Harry asked.

"Harry, I told you once before. They're called a Cerberus.," I sighed.

"Who told you about Fluffy?," Hagrid asked.

"Fluffy?," I asked.

"That thing has a name?," Hermione asked.

"Of course he has a name. He's mine.," Hagrid said.

"Hermione, dogs have feelings too.," I scolded.

"Yeah. Feelings of hunger and wanting to eat you.," Ron grumbled. I glared at him.

"So, how'd you get Fluffy?," I asked interested.

"I bought him off an Irishman I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-.," he said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione instantly looked up at him when he said that.

"Yes?," Harry asked.

"Should't have said that. No more questions! Don't ask any more questions! That's top-secret, that is.," he scolded.

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it.," Harry argued.

"Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher.," Hagrid tried to dismiss. Harry was as stubborn as I was in some cases.

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one. I've read all about them. You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking.," Hermione came in.

"Exactly.," Harry said.

"Yeah. Well, Professor Quirrell wasn't blinking either, you know.," I argued.

"Professor Quirrell?," Ron asked. I nodded.

"Now, you listen to me, all four of you. You're meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel.," he said.

"Nicholas Flamel?," Harry asked.

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that.," Hagrid said while walking away.

"Nicholas Flamel.," Harry repeated.

"Who's Nicholas Flamel?," I asked.

"I don't know.," Hermione whispered.

* * *

We looked for a month and weeks on end without finding anything on Nichoas Flamel. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I looked all over the library. We even split up to cover more books, but we found nothing. It was Christmastime now, and most of the student were going home for the holidays. I sat with Harry and Ron playing wizard's chess. I played both Harry, to teach him a bit while playing, and Ron, who beat me. Me and Ron's game went on for a while, but I guess that makes sense with a 'chess master' for a twin brother. I was sitting next to Harry, watching Harry and Ron's game now.

"Knight to E-5.," Harry ordered. The knight moved by itself to the said spot. Ron looked over the board to find moves that won't kill him.

"Queen to E-5.," he smirked. The queen moved up to the knight and hit it with her chair.

"That's totally barbaric!," a voice exclaimed. I jumped from hearing Hermione's voice suddenly.

"That's wizard's chess.," I said.

"I see you've packed.," Ron observed. I looked sideways towards Hermione. She indeed have a trunk and had a scarf around her neck.

"I see you haven't.," she countered. Has he even started!? If he didn't, I'm going to go ballistic.

"Change of plans. Our parents decided to Romania to visit our brother Charlie. He's studying dragons there.," he said. I turned to him quickly.

"And why wasn't I informed of this 'change of plans'?," I asked slightly angry.

"I thought Fred, George, or Percy would've told you.," Ron answered.

"Apparently not. They probably thought YOU would. I mean, you are my TWIN brother, after all.," I said standing up.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to unpack everything and try to find a hex/jinx.," I excused myself walking away.

"Happy Christmas!," Hermione called.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione!," I called back.

"Sorry!," Ron called.

"Yeah, yeah.," I called waving my hand to the side dismissing his apology. I then stomped my way to the dorms to unpack my things, while finding a hex or a jinx.

* * *

Ron's P.O.V **(AN: Finally! Another P.O.V! Let's get to it! Might be short though.)**

"Sorry!," I called out to my twin sister. Maybe I should've told her, in case she didn't already know.

"Yeah, yeah.," I heard Autumn call back. I saw her hand dismiss what I said. She must be angry with me. I feel guilty now. Hermione turned back to me.

"You better talk to her soon, Ron. She always goes through with what she says. But, since you and Autumn are staying, you can help Harry then. He's going to look in the library for information on Nicholas Flamel.," Hermione advised. If what Hermione says is true, Autumn will be multi-tasking with her unpacking and spell-searching. I looked at Harry in astonishment that he would go looking AGAIN.

"We've looked a hundred times!," I exclaimed. I may be exaggerating, but we DID look a lot of times since the first Quidditch match. Harry slightly nodded in agreement when Hermione leaned down onto the table.

"Not in the restricted section. Happy Christmas.," she whispered. And with that, she walked away with her trunk. I turned to Harry.

"I think we've had a bad influence on her.," I whispered to Harry.

"Yeah, I think so too. So, aren't you going to talk to Autumn?," he asked.

"Bloody hell, Harry! When she's angry like that! If you walk up to her like that, that's an instant death, mate!," I exclaimed.

"Does she get that angry often?," he asked.

"Fortunately, no. It takes a great deal of time to calm her down though. I'm going to let her cool off before I try talking to her.," I said.

"Let's hope it'll be before she finds a hex or a jinx.," Harry shivered.

"After this game, I'll try finding my brothers and getting their help with this.," I said ending the conversation. Harry nodded and looked back down at the board. We began playing again.

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

I was reading my books again on my bed. I finished unpacking an hour ago and had my Transfigurations book out. Now that I've cooled down from before, I may have overreacted towards Ron. I can't really blame him. We did have a lot of siblings here, and he just thought that one of them would've told me. AT LEAST ONE! I suddenly heard a knock at the door. I sighed, closed my book, and went to answer the door, as I was the only one in here. I opened the door to find Harry and Ron standing before me.

"What are you doing here?," I asked Harry.

"Ron came to say something.," Harry answered nudging him forward.

"Who now?," I asked. I wasn't going to be speaking to Ron at this moment in time.

"Wow, sis. That's a bit harsh, don't you think?," Ron asked. I sighed and turned to Harry.

"Tell Ron that I won't be speaking to him at this moment in time. Thank you, and goodbye.," I said closing the door. I waited on the other side of the door for a couple of minutes before opening it again to find Harry and Ron about to go down the stairs.

"I was kidding, guys! Learn to take a joke, would you?," I giggled. They turned around and smiled. Ron ran up and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you instead of waiting for someone else to.," Ron apologized.

"I'm sorry too, Ron. I overreacted and put out my anger on you. I shouldn't've done either of those things.," I apologized back. Ron and I broke our hug.

"We're okay now, right?," Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron. We're good.," I smiled.

"Should we go look for Nichloas Flamel again? To kill time and get our minds of things, you know.," Harry suggested. I looked over Ron to Harry and nodded.

"Good idea, Harry.," I agreed. With that said, we started our journey to the library once again.

* * *

 **Done. What did you think? I had a little bit of sibling love in this chapter. I just had to add it in somewhere! See you later. Review?**


	11. Christmas mirror

**Hello. A lot of you might be saying right now, 'this story is very unique', well, that was kinda the point, and I am a very unique person, so you'll see unique things from me. Now, let's go ahead an enjoy the chapter, shall we?**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

I woke very early on this Christmas day. Everyone else in my dorm was on the holidays with their families. I ran, almost tripping, down the stairs towards the tree in the common room. I instantly saw some presents for me. I took them from under the tree and started opening one.

"Wait for me, will you?," I heard Ron joke.

"Well, hurry up then, slowpoke.," I teased. Ron found and grabbed his presents. He sat beside me on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Shouldn't we wait for Harry?," I asked.

"Nah, let him sleep. He's had a long night last night.," Ron dismissed. I shrugged and opened my present from Mum with Ron. They were red hand-made sweaters with our initials in them. Mine had an 'A' in the middle of it while Ron's had an 'R'. We both put them on, Ron, for it was cold, me, for Mum's sake. I barely felt any cold. If you took me to the North Pole, I wouldn't be cold. I just put it on for my Mum. I opened the present I got from Hermione. She gave me a book called _1000 Quidditch techniques_. I smiled. I'll have to thank her later. I got lots of candy, and I got a prank-in-the-box from Fred and George. I would usually kill them, but it's Christmas, so I'll let it slide for today, but I'll kill them later. I even got something weird. I got a hot pink circular necklace with the initials 'WK'. There was a note with it. It said,

 _We will always be with you_.

This is getting freaky. I'm starting to think this was sent from the same people who sent me that letter awhile ago. I looked towards Ron to get my mind off this. Ron got through all his presents. He mainly got candy. Looks like I'll have to watch him for a sugar rush.

"Now, we can get Harry up.," Ron said. He went behind the couch and looked towards the boys dorms.

"Harry, wake up! Come on, Harry, wake up!," Ron shouted. I held my hands to my ears in pain to the yelling.

"Sheesh, Ron. I'm right here, you know. I think you might've broken my hearing.," I scolded him.

"Sorry, Autumn.," Ron apologized looking back at me sheepishly. I saw Harry run out of the dorms still in his blue-striped pajamas and looked down at us from the railing.

"Happy Christmas, Harry.," Ron said.

"Merry Christmas, Harry!," I yelled.

"Bloody hell, Autumn! What happened?," Harry exclaimed holding his ears in his hands. I pointed to Ron, in which he gave a sheepish look.

"Happy Christmas, Ron. Happy Christmas, Autumn.," Harry said.

"What are you 2 wearing?," Harry then asked.

"Oh, our Mum made it.," Ron explained. He then checked under the tree. "Looks like you've got one too.," he said looking back to Harry. Harry's eyes widened.

"I've got presents?," Harry asked in disbelief. He never got presents before? I know his Mum and Dad died, but what happened in the last 11 years for him not to get presents for Christmas, or worse, his BIRTHDAY!?

"Yeah.," Ron breathed nodding to him. Harry ran down the stairs and grabbed a silver package with his name on it. After taking it, he sat in the chair next to the tree while Ron sat on the arm rest on the couch facing Harry and eating a box of every flavour beans. I still had ringing in my ears slightly, but it'll go away shortly. I saw as Harry opened the note that was left on it and read it aloud.

"'Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.'.," Harry read. Harry set the note on the armrest of the chair he's sitting in and started to unwrap the silver package. He undid the rope bindings and pulled out a piece of clothing like a cloak. He stood up with it in his hands. It went down to the floor.

"What is it?," Ron asked.

"Some kind of cloak.," Harry answered looking at the cloak in wonder.

"Well, try it on, Harry.," I urged finally having my hearing back. Harry took the cloak and put it around himself. His body disappeared!

"Whoa!," Ron exclaimed.

"Now, that's cool!," I exclaimed. Harry looked down at himself. His eyes widened.

"My body's gone!," Harry yelled.

"I know what that is. That's an invisibility cloak!," Ron marveled. I can get Fred and George later with that! Oh my god, it'll be hilarious!

"I'm invisible?," Harry asked turning around in a circle.

"They're really rare. I wonder who gave it to you.," Ron thought looking at the card. Harry, or rather Harry's head, walked towards him.

"There was no name. It just said, 'Use it well.'.," Harry said.

"Do you think I could borrow that tomorrow for some payback on some older brothers of mine, Harry?," I asked deviously.

"Sure, I guess.," Harry responded nervously.

"Trust me. Whatever she does to them, stay away from the line of fire.," Ron whispered.

"They gave me a prank-in-the-box. I'm not getting them back today because it's Christmas.," I explained.

"Guess that makes sense.," Ron said.

"Tonight, I'm going to the restricted section to look for Nicholas Flamel. Want to help, Autumn?," Harry planned.

"I don't want to be a part of this right now. It may be the holidays, but the rules still stand. I ain't getting in trouble.," I said.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to thank Hermione for the book she gave me.," I excused myself. I ran up the stairs with my book in hand.

* * *

It was nighttime now in the castle. I wrote to Hermione and she liked the gift I gave her too. I was now sitting on my bed, reading my new Quidditch book. I may have to show these to Oliver after the break. I was looking over number 43 in the book, when I heard hurried knocking at the door. I had a feeling it was Harry for some reason, probably he was looking for information on Flamel. I closed the book, marking my page with a bookmark, and headed for the door. I then heard the hurried knocking again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!," I yelled through the door. I am SO glad right now that no one else was in here. Or else, they would be awake right now. I opened the door to find Harry and Ron. Ron looked half-asleep while Harry looked excited.

"Harry, you do know that if there was someone else in here, that you would probably be dead meat, right?," I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He wants to show us something.," Ron explained yawning.

"Well, if it keeps you from waking up the whole castle, then lead the way.," I said coming out. I was wearing black and hot pink striped pajamas. We then ran down the stairs and out the door under the cover of Harry's invisibility cloak. We started to go through corridors to the library.

"This is cool.," I whispered. After a few more minutes of fast walking down the halls, we finally came to a stop in front of a wooden door. Harry opened it and lead us inside. I saw an empty room with a mirror of some sort in the corner. Harry took off the cloak and started running to the mirror. Curiosity got the better of me as I followed Ron and Harry.

"Come on! Come! Come look, it's my parents!," Harry yelled. My eyes widened. So, that's why he was so excited. I can't blame him. I would be the same way if my parents were dead all my life, and I suddenly saw them again. We came in front of the mirror and looked at it. I only saw us standing in the mirror.

"I only see us.," Ron said confused.

"Look in properly. Go on, stand there.," Harry explained as he brought Ron to stand where he was. Ron's eyes widened in surprise, shock, and awe.

"There. You see them, don't you? That's my-.," Harry started pointing in the mirror. Ron cut him off.

"That's me! Only I'm...head boy. And I'm holding the Quidditch cup. And bloody hell! I'm Quidditch captain too! I look good. Harry, do you think this mirror shows the future?," Ron exclaimed. I looked at the frame of the mirror for a clue about what it was. I saw weird words, but the first one I saw caught my eye. _Erised_. And it's a mirror, so if you change the letters around the right way, you would get _Desire_. That's it! It shows you your hearts desire. I kinda want to see mine, so I got next to Ron.

"I want to see, Ron.," I explained when he looked at me. He moved towards Harry while I moved to where Ron was standing. What I saw made my eyes widen.

"Well? What do you see, Autumn?," Ron asked.

"I...I see...us. Our family...Harry, Hermione and Neville. But, I also see...others...people that I don't know...but...they also look familiar to me.," I explained. I was trying to make sense of this weird scene. Everyone smiled at me kindly, gently, and lovingly. I'm wondering now if these people sent me the letter and the necklace.

"People you don't know?," Ron asked. I turned to him and nodded. Looks like I'll tell him about the letter and necklace, but later, when it's summer, and when we're all together.

"Well, let's get back. We have a big day tomorrow.," I suggested. We walked back to the door where the cloak was, picked it up and put it over ourselves, and then went back to the dorms for the night.

* * *

 **Done. Okay, so this might be in the crossover section soon, but not yet. I don't want it too until at least the summer before fourth year, or during. See you later. Review?**


	12. Voldemort

**Hello. It's now spring for our lovely peoples. Now, you'll know where the nickname I gave her came from. Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

We were in the library again and it was now spring. During the winter, I got the nickname Elsa(the snow queen), from all my times outside without a coat or anything. Once Hermione got back, I told her about the necklace and what I saw in the mirror. After that, we tried to piece things together and I asked her to keep this secret like the letter. I still want to learn more before telling anyone else other than Hermione. Speak of the devil, Hermione walked up to the table we were reading at with a large book.

"I had you looking in the wrong section. How could I be so stupid?," Hermione exclaimed slamming the book down.

"So, let me guess. There's something in there?," I guessed. Then I recognized the book.

"Didn't you check this out a few weeks ago?," I asked.

"Yeah, for a bit of light reading.," Hermione answered opening the book.

"This is light?," Ron asked. Hermione and I glared at him.

"Light reading can have different meanings for people, Ron. This may not be light for you, but it is for us.," I scolded. Hermione looked down the page to find a paragraph on Flamel.

"Of course! Here it is! Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone.," she explained.

"The what?," Ron and Harry asked with confused expressions.

"Honestly, don't you 2 read?," she asked. I took the book from Hermione to explain what the Stone was to them.

"'The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It'll transform any metal into pure gold, and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.'," I read.

"Immortal?," Ron repeated.

"It means you'll never die.," Hermione explained.

"I know what it means!," Ron exclaimed. Harry shushed him and made a gesture for me to continued.

"'The only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665th birthday.'.," I finished reading. Wow. That's a lot of birthdays!

"That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor. That's what's under the trap door. The Philosopher's Stone.," Hermione said. Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked at each other. Their probably going to do something stupid, I just know it.

* * *

 **Little time skip**

* * *

"We're going down to Hagrid's. Want to come?," Ron asked. Yep, they're doing something stupid. It was nightfall out. If anyone catches you out there at this time of night, you're dead meat.

"No, Ron. I ain't getting into trouble, making Gryffindor lose points, or getting detention in any way. If you want to do that, then fine by me, but leave me out of it. See you later.," I responded standing up from the chair I was sitting in with my book and walking up the stairs into my dorm. I closed the door quietly and headed for my bed. I laid down on top and returned my attention to my Quidditch book. I'm on number 991 now. I'm almost done. After about half an hour, I memorized them all the best I could and changed into my black and hot pink pajamas. I crawled into my bed with my Charms book and began reading through it. I began to feel my eyes getting heavy after another half hour. After about 10 minutes, I fell asleep.

* * *

"Elsa, you need to wake up.," I heard a voice say. It didn't feel like it was morning to me.

"What?," I groaned.

"You just need to come down.," they replied. I was hearing more clearly now to tell that it was Hermione.

"What time is it?," I asked getting up. I was also rubbing my ocean blue eyes to get the sleep out for the moment. Instead of answering my question, Hermione grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the dorm, down the stairs, and into the common room. Ron was sitting on the couch while Harry was pacing in front of him.

"Okay, what's this all about?," I yawned. Harry and Ron looked at me and Hermione.

"Why is my sister up, Hermione? If she was asleep, why didn't you let her sleep?," Ron asked.

"I thought she had a right to know this too.," Hermione answered. Harry shrugged and continued his pacing.

"Are you okay, Harry?," I asked sitting down next to Ron. Hermione sat in the armchair by the wall. Harry stopped his pacing and they all told me what happened to them when they were outside. When they were done, Harry told us what happened to him and Malfoy in the forest.

"You mean, You-Know-Who is out there right now in the forest?," Hermione asked. I just sat there shocked and slightly asleep with my eyes open.

"But he's weak. He's living off the unicorns. Don't you see? We had it wrong. Snape doesn't want the Stone for himself. He wants the Stone for Voldemort.," Harry said. I agree that they had it wrong, but I still think it's Quirrell. He just seems off to me. I learned a lot from reading books, and one of them is that _not everything is as it seems to be_. Snape could actually be the good guy here. No one would listen to me though. I started to drift off to sleep once again, only catching voices in soft hushes.

* * *

Harry's P.O.V **(AN: Second P.O.V change in this whole story! Let's do this!)**

"With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll...He'll come back.," I continued finally sitting in the opposite armchair of Hermione after all of my pacing.

"But if he comes back you don't think he'll try to kill you, do you?," Ron asked. I looked at him and saw Elsa beside him, sleeping. I would've smiled at the sight if it wasn't for the situation.

"I think if he had the chance, he might have tried to kill me tonight.," I answered.

"And to think I've been worrying about my Potions final.," he gulped.

"Hang on a minute. We're forgetting one thing.," Hermione said. Ron and I looked at her to continue.

"Who's the one wizard Voldemort always feared?," she asked. I looked at Ron, who just shrugged his shoulders. Elsa might know this, but she's asleep. I looked to Hermione again with a confused look.

"Dumbledore. As long as Dumbledore is around, Harry, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore is around, you can't be touched.," Hermione assured. I smiled lightly and nodded lightly. Professor Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard from what I have seen this year. It would make sense that Voldemort is scared of him. I looked at Elsa.

"I guess we should go to bed now.," I suggested. Ron and Hermione nodded before getting up.

"Should we wake her up again?," Hermione asked.

"No. Let her sleep, Hermione. I'll take her to her bed.," I offered. I got no objections, so I picked her up bridal style. Wow. She's light for someone who eats like she does. I followed Hermione up and into her dorm where 2 beds were empty, but I saw 1 made, and the other 1 recently slept in. I figured that bed as Elsa's and set her down gently into the bed. I pulled the covers up over her body and walked to my dorm for the night. I changed and fell to sleep rather quickly.

* * *

 **Done. What do you think? Harry was able to go into the girls dorm because he had Elsa in his arms. If you have a girl with you, then I think you're fine to go into the dorm. It's a little short though. See you later. Review?**


	13. The Stone part 1

**Hello. End of the year for them! Yay! I'm almost done with the first year! That means I have 6 more years to do. This is my first time making parts. Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

"I'd always heard Hogwarts' end of year were frightful, but I found that rather enjoyable" Hermione said. We were walking outside from the DADA classroom, and the exam we had to take every year. I found that enjoyable too. I rather like challenging my brain.

"Speak for yourself" Ron said. I looked over to Harry, who still had his hand over his scar. He's been doing that all throughout the exam and I'm getting worried for him.

"You okay, Harry?" I asked concern written all over my face.

"My scar. It keeps burning" Harry answered.

"It's happened before" Hermione said.

"Not like this, Hermione. He's been holding his head all throughout the exam" I argued.

"Perhaps you should see the nurse" Ron suggested.

"I think it might be a sign or a warning" I said. I'm just guessing here, but it does look like it.

"I think Elsa's right. It means danger's coming" Harry said. It still feels weird hearing that as my nickname, but it's better than what Fred and George came up with. Plus, I'm starting to get used to it even though I keep hearing it since the winter. I made such a name for myself. Before I knew it, we were outside the castle into the grounds. I heard Hagrid playing a flute. That's when I realized something.

"Oh my god. Of course!" I exclaimed. I began making my way quickly to Hagrid's. The others following.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you think it's bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon and a stranger turns up and just happens to have one? I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets?" I asked.

"Of course! Why didn't I see it before?" Harry exclaimed. We ran the rest of the way to Hagrid's. He stopped playing when he saw us in front of him.

"Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg? What did he look like?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up" Hagrid answered.

"But this stranger though, you and he must've talked" I urged.

"Well, he wanted to what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him, I said, 'After Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem.'" Hagrid answered.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked. Well, of course he did, Harry! How often do you come across a dog like that!?

"Well, of course he was interested in Fluffy! How often do you come across a three-headed dog? Even if you're in the trade?" Hagrid asked. Okay, nobody listens to me that it's called a Cerberus! I'm just going to stop.

"But I told him, I said, 'The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him.'. Take Fluffy, for example. Just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep" Hagrid finished. We all looked at each other and back to Hagrid.

"I shouldn't have told you that" Hagrid said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran back up to the castle. I had one more question to ask.

"Did you really tell that stranger how to calm Fluffy?" I asked.

"Well, yes. Yes, I did" he answered. I ran back to catch up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to wherever they were going.

* * *

We ran all the way to the Transfigurations classroom. I didn't even see that there was a ghost sitting in one of the desks. Professor McGonagall looked up at us confused as we stopped in front of her.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore. Immediately!" I panted.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left" McGonagall said.

"He's gone? But this is important! This is about the Philosopher's Stone!" Harry exclaimed. Professor McGonagall's eyes widened in shock.

"How do you know-?" she asked. She was cut off from finishing.

"Someone's going to try and steal it" I said. McGonagall put down her quill.

"I don't know how you four found out about the Stone, but I can assure you it is perfectly well protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly" McGonagall dismissed. We slowly and silently walked out of the room.

"That was no stranger Hagrid met. It was Snape. Which means he knows how to get past Fluffy" Harry said once we were out of the classroom. We were now standing in the middle of the hallway.

"I still think it's Quirrell" I grumbled. Nobody either heard me, or cared to pay attention to what I said.

"And with Dumbledore gone-" Hermione started. She was cut off.

"Good afternoon" the sickening voice of Snape greeted us. He might be the type to steal something, but I think he's just a big softie on the inside.

"Now what would four young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?" he asked.

"I was just going outside to sit under the tree by the black lake, Professor Snape. See you!" I called while running away.

* * *

"You're a git, you know that right?" Ron asked when he caught me and Hermione that night leaving our dorm.

"Oh, shut up, Ron. Hermione already gave me this" I rolled my eyes. The four of us were going to the third floor again to go under the trapdoor. I took some meat from dinner for Fluffy. I don't go back on my promises, and feeding Fluffy a treat was one of them. I had it wrapped up and in a disposable bag around my back. We ran downstairs to find a familiar toad on the armrest of the chair by the empty and dim fireplace.

"Trevor" I whispered.

"Trevor, shh, go! You shouldn't be here!" Ron whisper-yelled to the toad. The owner of the toad, Neville, leaned from the chair facing us.

"Neither should you. You're sneaking out again, aren't you?" he asked. I can tell he was in bed because he had his pajamas on.

"No, Neville, listen. We were-" Harry began.

"No, I won't let you! You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again. I-I-I'll fight you" he said putting his fists up. He sounded unsure on his last sentence, like he didn't want to do it, but will if he has too, which puts him in my book as brave. I took my wand out. I really hate doing this to my friends.

"Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this" I apologized aiming my wand at Neville.

" _Petrificus Totalus_ " I cast. This is a full body-binding spell. Neville's hands were stuck to his sides and his feet were stuck together. He fell backwards. I put my wand away.

"You're a little scary sometimes, you know that? Brilliant, but scary" Ron whimpered. I nudged him.

"You love me anyways" I said smiling.

"Let's go" Harry ordered. We started our journey out. When we passed Neville, we said apologies to him. I feel really bad about doing that to him, but it was for his own good. It was for everyone's good actually. No one wants Voldemort to come back, so we need to stop him, even if we have to on our own. As we walked out of the portrait to the common room, Ron and Harry put the invisibility cloak around us. I tried to suggest that I could fly on the ceilings there, but they denied it. I don't see why, the teachers never look up to find the students on the ceiling. I'm the ONLY PERSON who does that! The whole school doesn't even know! I tried to tell them, but they wouldn't listen. Before I knew it, we were standing before the door again with Fluffy. Wow. I must've been zoned out.

" _Alohomora_ " Hermione cast this time. The door unlocked and we walked inside. When we walked in, I closed the door and found myself listening to the harp playing wonderful music. Wait, music!? So, Quirrell was already here, was he?

"Wait a minute. He's..." Harry started. He was cut off by a gust of wind from Fluffy pulling off the cloak. Hair from Hermione and I blew into Harry and Ron's faces. It took all I had not to die of laughter right there.

"Snoring. Fluffy's asleep" I finished.

"Snape's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp" Harry said looking at the harp in the corner. We began walking towards Fluffy and the trapdoor.

"Ew. It's got horrible breath" Ron complained. While I agree Fluffy has horrible breath and needs a mint once in a while, I smacked him upside the head. I looked down at the trapdoor.

"It looks like we have to move its paw from the trapdoor" I observed.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You heard me. I have to get this bag off and prepare for if and when Fluffy wakes up" I said going away a few feet. I took off the bag and opened it, revealing the steaks I got. I grabbed 3, one for each head.

"Okay. Push" Harry instructed. I looked back to find them pushing Fluffy's paw off of the trapdoor. I kneeled down and grabbed 2 steaks, one in each hand. Harry opened the trapdoor and they all knelt down.

"I'll go first. Don't follow until I give you a sign" Harry started. The harp stopped and Fluffy awoke. I prepared for my whistle to get its attention.

"If something bad happens, get yourselves out" he finished. Fluffy began to stand up.

"Does it seem a bit quiet to you?" Harry asked. Go, Harry! Get under the trapdoor before you guys get hurt!

"The harp. It's stopped playing" Hermione said. When they looked to the harp, I kept my eye on Fluffy, but mouthed 'Go!' to Hermione. I started a low whistle, which then became higher as Fluffy looked at me and the guys jumped down. I stood up with the steaks in hands.

"I promised you last time that I would give you a treat the next time, didn't I?" I smiled. Fluffy barked at me, agreeing with me.

"Here you go" I said throwing up the 2 I had. I picked up the last one and threw it up also. They ate it quickly and looked at me, as if asking for more.

"I'm sorry. I don't have any more, but I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore if I can give you guys food more often, okay?" I asked walking towards the trapdoor. All 3 heads came down me and nuzzled me. I pet them all.

"Aw, you're welcome" I smiled. I took a deep breath and jumped down the trapdoor.

* * *

 **Done. What did you think of Autumn being nice to Fluffy and feeding him? See you later. Review?**


	14. The Stone part 2

**Hello. Welcome to what possibly might be the last chapter for their first year. I'm usually taking this from the movie, but there might be a scene from the book. I'm going back to school tomorrow, so I might not update often. Especially since we're going to state finals for marching band. First time since 2002! Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

I jumped down the trapdoor. What I landed on made me gag. It was dark vines of some type.

"Ew. This is disgusting.," I complained.

"Elsa? Is that you?," I heard a voice from below ask.

"Yes?," I answered. It was more in the form of a question. Suddenly, I felt something wrap around my legs. I screamed in surprise.

"It's Devil's Snare!," they said. I recognized the voice as Hermione.

"Quick question, Hermione. Is Harry and Ron down there too?," I asked. I needed to know if my twin brother and friend are alright.

"Well, of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?," I heard Ron answer.

"Because you never pay attention in Herbology.," I sassed.

"Just get your butt down here.," Ron sassed back. In this short amount of time, I've been wrapped in Devil's Snare and being dragged down. I stopped moving completely, closed my eyes, and slowed my breathing. I began to feel myself going down. I opened my eyes only to find myself landing on the ground. Luckily, my feet were down, so I didn't exactly fall.

"You okay, Elsa? What happened?," Harry asked.

"I gave Fluffy his treats. He was happy after I gave him the treats. I'll ask Dumbledore if I could do that more often.," I smiled walking into the next room. I can already tell what they are thinking, and it's hilarious to think about. I walked into the next room hearing something like wings. The room was big! When I looked up, I saw millions of FLYING KEYS!

"Curious. I've never seen birds like these.," Hermione stated.

"They're not birds. They're keys.," I stated.

"And I'll bet one of them fits that door.," Harry said. I looked down at Harry, even though he was a bit taller than me, and looked to where he was. There indeed was a closed door, most likely locked. I don't think we can use _Alohomora_ for this one. We all stopped in front of a broom.

"What's this all about?," Hermione asked.

"I don't know.," Harry whispered. Ron got out his wand and walked to the door. Hermione followed.

"I don't think that'll work, Ron!," I yelled.

"Well, it's worth a try, isn't it?," Ron asked.

"If you want to waste time and magic, then be my guest.," I said still staring at the broom.

"What're you thinking about?," Harry asked.

"I think I might know what to do.," I answered.

"There must be a thousand keys.," Hermione groaned.

"It'll be like the door. What's it look like?," I asked looking up.

"We want a big, old-fashioned one. Probably rusty like the handle.," Ron answered. A key flew into my line of sight.

"There! Found it! The one with the broken wing!," Harry exclaimed. It's also short in size. Harry moved away from me towards Hermione and Ron. I looked back at the broom. If they gave us a broom, they probably want us to use a broom here, but I wonder if I could do this my way.

"What's wrong, Elsa?," Hermione asked.

"It's too simple. Plus, I'm thinking if I can do this my way.," I answered.

"What's your way?," Ron asked.

"Remember that day at the beginning of the year when we had Flying lessons?," I asked.

"And when you got Seeker on the Quidditch team. And?," Ron asked confused.

"Hermione, do you get what I'm saying?," I asked.

"Yeah, and I think it's worth a try. If you can't, you can use the broom, but still do it your way, so technically it's a win-win.," Hermione answered. I smiled and jumped up into the air. The keys still flew like they were before, and I wasn't hurt or anything, so I smiled wider. I looked for the small, broken key. I found it in less than 10 seconds and made a fly for it. I grabbed it and held onto it tightly. I flew slowly and back down to the door and to the guys. They looked amazed at me. I guess since I play Quidditch on a broom usually, that seeing me do this will leave you speechless. I moved past them to the door and put the key in. I was careful twisting the key. I didn't want to damage it as much as it already was. After a few minutes, I heard a click and opened the door. I pulled it open and I let them go first. I pulled the key out and let it fly away. I then followed the others out the door and into the next room. It was dark and spooky. There were statues on each side of the room, in 2 rows facing each other. It looked sortof like a graveyard, but I knew it wasn't that. Ron looked around in awe.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all.," Hermione whimpered.

"Where are we? A graveyard.," Harry asked.

"It looks like it, don't it?," I smiled.

"This is no graveyard.," Ron said. He walked forward to see what this was. I followed him out. We both looked around and our footsteps were echoing. As we got to the middle of the room, our eyes widened.

"It's a chessboard.," I breathed. Fires lit up around the room, finally showing us the chessboard in all its glory. Harry and Hermione joined us.

"There's the door.," Harry exclaimed pointing to the other side of the room. Oh, god. Not of those where you have to play the game to continue! Harry, Ron, and Hermione started to walk towards the door, but got stopped by the pawns brandishing their swords. They backed up and joined me again as the pawns put their swords back into place.

"Now what do we do?," Hermione whispered.

"We've got to play our way across the room.," I answered. I looked back and saw 3 empty squares.

"Since there's only 3 squares, I'll sit out on this one. Ron, you're better at this than me, so you're in charge.," I said getting ready to jump.

"Can I get that in writing, please?," Ron asked. I glared at him.

"Since I can fly and also know a bit at chess, I'll fly up above and oversee this while giving you some tips and strategies.," I said flying up.

"Alright, Harry, you take the empty bishop's square.," Ron ordered Harry. Harry nodded.

"Hermione, you'll be the queen-side castle. As for me, I'll be a knight.," Ron finished. They walked up and took their places, Hermione on the far white square, Harry on a black square by the king, and Ron climbed up on the horse by Harry. Now, all that happens is for white to move.

"What happens now?," Hermione asked.

"White moves first, and then it's on.," I answered. The fourth pawn from the left started to move upwards 2 spaces. I hope this won't be like wizard's chess, but it just might be. Ron and I studied the board.

"Ron, you don't suppose this is going to be like...real wizard's chess, do you?," Hermione asked scared. I'm not surprised really.

"Well, let's find out, Hermione. Pawn to D-5.," I ordered. As the pawn closed onto the space and stopped, the white pawn removed its swords again and cut the pawn in half. Oh, god.

"Yes, Hermione. I think this is going to be exactly like wizard's chess.," Ron breathed. Now, I've got to make sure that my friends and brother don't get killed! Me and Ron were the only ones ordering our team around and avoided putting them out on the board. I flew down to Ron to talk battle strategies and suggests some moves, and then I fly back up. This goes on forever until I see something that makes my heart and breath stop. The queen just destroyed one of our castles, but if Ron moves to check the king, the queen is right there, ready to take him.

"Wait a minute.," Harry said realizing.

"You understand right, Harry. Once I make my move, the queen will take me. Then you're free to check the king.," Ron said.

"No. Ron, no!," Harry yelled.

"What is it?," Hermione asked.

"He's going to sacrifice himself.," Harry answered.

"No, you can't. There must be another way!," Hermione yelled to Ron. Then Hermione looked at me.

"Isn't there another way, Autumn?," she asked. I looked at the board desperately, trying to find a way to protect my brother as well as the others. I looked down at Hermione.

"Unfortunately, there's not. He has to do this in order for us to win.," I said sadly.

"Harry, it's you that has to go on. I know it. Not me. Not Hermione. Not Autumn. You.," Ron said sternly to Harry. Harry nodded.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. Do you think I can pick you up in the air before the queen knocks you off?," I asked starting to cry. Ron looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, Autumn, but no. Won't that be considered cheating?," he asked. He looked back forward and held onto the reigns of the black horse tightly. He took a deep breath.

"Knight to H-3.," Ron commanded. The horse slowly moved forward. It's as if time wanted me to suffer. I really hate this right now. The knight finally moved to the left 1 space to H-3. One more move and the king would be dead.

"Check.," Ron whispered. He looked to the queen. It turned to him and slowly moved to him. I could tell Ron's breath was going faster and faster, and so was mine. Actually, my heart was stopping seeing him in this situation.

"Ron, look away.," I advised. He nodded and looked away. The queen finally got to him and pulled out the sword. The queen jabbed the sword into the horse, making Ron fall to the ground screaming and the horse fall apart. Some pieces fell on Ron as he fell and seemed to have blacked out.

"Ron!," Harry and I screamed. Hermione was about to move towards him while I was flying to him.

"No, don't move! Don't forget, we're still playing.," Harry ordered. We nodded, and I was still crying, but I saw the next move the will put the king in checkmate. Harry seemed to know too, as he was headed in the kings direction. I looked at Ron, who was lying on the ground, motionless. I noticed Hermione looking between me and Ron.

"Checkmate.," Harry exclaimed. The kings sword from its hands fell in front of Harry. We stood in our spots for a few seconds before I dove towards Ron, Hermione and Harry following. I lifted his head into my hands while I listened for any sign of life. I heard his heartbeat.

"Oh, thank god.," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Take care or Ron. Then go to the owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore. Ron's right. I have to go on.," Harry said.

"You'll be okay, Harry. You're a great wizard. You really are.," Hermione complimented.

"Not as good as you two.," Harry dismissed. I looked up, wiping my eyes.

"Us? Books and cleverness. There are more important things. Friendship and bravery. And, Harry, just be careful.," Hermione said. Harry nodded and went for the door. I followed after him, running.

"No, Autumn. Don't you want to be by Ron? Your twin brother?," Harry asked stopping and turning to face me.

"I think he's fine in Hermione's hands. Besides, I want to get you as far as I can before leaving you.," I stated.

"You're not going until you do this, aren't you?," Harry asked after a few minutes in silence.

"Nope.," I answered.

"Fine. Come on.," Harry said going into the next room. I followed after him. Harry pushed open the next door when a disgusting smell filled our nostrils, making both of us pull our robes up over our noses. Eyes watering, we saw, flat on the floor in front of us, a troll even larger than the one we had tackled on Halloween, out cold with a bloody lump on its head. I felt sortof bad for the troll.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one.," Harry whispered as we stepped carefully over one of its massive legs.

"Come on, I can't breathe.," I urged pulling open the next door, both of us hardly daring to look at what came next, but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line. This must be Potions, Snape's defense. We stepped toward it and fires sprang up behind in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary orange fire either, it was purple. In that same instant, black flames were trapping us inside the room. We walked up to the table and I saw a piece of parchment.

"Look!," I exclaimed grabbing the parchment. I began reading the parchment aloud.

"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wines left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.," I finished reading.

"Wow. That's a long riddle.," I stated.

"We're going to be stuck here forever, won't we?," Harry asked.

"No. Of course not. Hermione might be the brightest witch of the year, but we both know I'm just as good.," I assured. I walked up and down the potions repeating the long riddle in my mind. Finally, after what seemed to be ages, I finally got it!

"I got it! Okay, ow. Brain hurts now.," I exclaimed. It was true, my brain did hurt now. I think I used it too hard and too often.

"Well, which one will get us through?," Harry asked impatiently.

"You mean which one will get YOU through. The smallest bottle is the right one, and it only has enough for you. The rounded bottle at the right end will take me through the purple flames and back.," I pointed out. I took the 2 bottles and gave the smallest one to Harry.

"Thanks. For staying with me and not giving up.," Harry said as I gave it to him. That broke me. I put my arms around Harry and hugged him tightly.

"Harry?," I asked when we separated. Harry looked me in the eye.

"Yeah?," he answered.

"Be careful when you get in the last room. Whether it's Snape, Quirrell, or Voldemort, just be careful, and don't die.," I said to him. Harry gave me a small smile in response. I uncorked my bottle and lifted it up.

"Well, here goes nothing.," I breathed. I drank a sip of the potion and shivered.

"Feels like ice running in your body.," I answered Harry's confused look.

"Now go through before it wears off.," Harry urged.

"Okay. Good luck.," I wished as I ran through the purple fire.

* * *

 **Done. Thank god. Okay, NEXT chapter will be the last one. This is my longest chapter in this story, not ever because I once wrote a chapter that was over 3,000 words. See you later. Review?**


	15. End of first year

**Hello. Now welcome to the last chapter. There are a lot of time skips in this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

I walked into the hospital wing, where I heard Hermione and Ron were now. As I walked in, I saw Hermione sitting by Ron's bed. I smiled lightly. Those 2 are perfect for each other. Just give it time for love to run its course, and by the end of seventh year, they'll be together. I just know it. I sat on the other side of the bed facing Hermione.

"Hey Hermione. How is he?," I asked looking down at Ron.

"They said that he'll live. He only got scratches here and there. How about you? Are you okay?," Hermione asked looking up.

"I just wish there was another way. I tried. I tried to make so that no one would be in here.," I sighed.

"We'll all have to be in here eventually.," she said. I was suddenly picked up from behind.

"Bloody hell!," I exclaimed.

"Thought you could use-.," a voice started.

"Some cheering up.," another voice finished. The twins.

"You do know that I can fly out that window and drop your butts, right?," I asked looking at the twins.

"Sorry.," Fred and George apologized. They looked over at Ron.

"What happened to Ronnie?," they asked. I looked over at Hermione silently asking if we should tell them. I backed up slowly to the door.

"I just remembered. I have to ask Professor Dumbledore something. Bye!," I said running out of the room. I know he won't be back yet, but I wanted to get away from that.

"You git!," Hermione yelled. I laughed and continued to the common room.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore?," I asked catching him in the hallway a few hours later.

"What is it, dear girl?," Dumbledore asked turning to me.

"I wanted to talk to you. About Fluffy.," I said.

"Ah, yes. A fine dog.," Dumbledore said.

"Well, when we first came across the third floor and Fluffy, I promised him that I would have treats next time. The last time we were up there, I had 3 steaks for Fluffy, and after he had them, he was happy and nuzzled me. Can I give Fluffy treats more often, Professor?," I asked. Professor Dumbledore seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't see why not, Miss Weasley.," Dumbledore answered. I smiled widely.

"Thank you.," I said. Professor Dumbledore turned around and walked away. I turned and walked to dinner in the Great Hall.

* * *

It was a day later. I heard about Harry's battle with Professor Quirrell. I knew it! I knew it wasn't Snape! Now, I heard Harry was in the hospital wing. I just came back from there. I was in the common room, staring blankly into the fireplace from the couch.

"If you keep staring into the fire like that, you'll go blind.," a voice snickered. I turned around angrily only to find Hermione standing there with my brother. I jumped up and tackled him in a hug.

"Oh, thank god you're okay, Ron.," I cried.

"Why wouldn't I be? It'll take more than chess pieces to get rid of me.," he smiled.

"I knew it wasn't Snape!," I smiled.

"I guess we were wrong about him.," Hermione said.

"Let's go to lunch now. I'm starving!," Ron exclaimed.

"Of course you are, Ron.," I rolled my eyes. I walked to the portrait hole with Ron and Hermione.

* * *

The next day we were standing on a stairway overlooking the entrance hall, talking about random things. I saw someone coming out of the corner of my eye and looked to the entrance hall. I saw Harry. I smiled and flew down towards him and hugged him.

"Oh, thank god, Harry. Are you okay?," I asked.

"I'm fine.," Harry answered.

"Alright there, Ron?," Harry asked looking up after I let him go.

"Alright. You?," Ron answered. Harry shrugged.

"Alright. Hermione?," Harry answered.

"Never better.," she smiled. Harry smiled back. I'm glad we're all back together again.

* * *

A week later in the Great Hall during dinner time, there were Slytherin banners all over the ceiling. Oh, yeah. It's the end of the year feast. I guess that's why I'm wearing this stupid hat. I sat down next to Hermione at the end of the table during the feast. While we were eating and talking, Professor McGonagall called our attention towards the front table. Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Another year gone.," he started, waving his hand to show that the year was gone.

"And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding. And the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points.," Dumbledore said. The houses, except Slytherin, clapped quietly. I'm so embarrassed right now. I put my head in my hands and shook it slowly.

"Third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points.," Dumbledore continued. Since we are nice people, the whole Gryffindor table clapped for them.

"In second place, Ravenclaw with 426 points.," Dumbledore continued again. We clapped for them also. I'm such a nice person.

"And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin house.," Dumbledore finished. The Slytherin table burst our in cheers and started clapping for themselves. I saw Professor Snape clapping fast for them. Even though he didn't try and steal the Stone, and saved my butt. Well, actually they told me Hermione helped. Even though that happened, doesn't mean I don't hate him. I have neutral feelings for him, but st school, I hate him.

"Yes, yes. Well done, Slytherin. Well done Slytherin. However-.," Dumbledore started again. My head shot up and looked towards the front.

"Recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last-minute points to award.," Dumbledore continued. What recent events? Wait a minute! Does he mean the Stone and the trapdoor!?

"To Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool of intellect while others were in grave peril, 50 points.," he awarded. We all cheered and congratulated Hermione.

"Good job.," Harry congratulated. I sent Hermione a wide smile.

"Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years, 50 points.," Dumbledore awarded. Ron looked shocked. I don't think he'd expected to be awarded points.

"Third, to Miss Autumn Weasley, for her kindness, loyalty to her friends, and her intellect to solve a very difficult riddle, 60 points.," Dumbledore awarded. Everybody clapped for me. I was shocked, surprised, and happy. If my math is correct, we're tied with Slytherin, but I know we'll get more. Dumbledore hasn't awarded Harry or Neville any points yet. Neville deserves to be a part of this.

"We're tied with Slytherin!," Hermione whispered.

"Believe me. We're going to get more points.," I whispered back.

"And fourth, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor house 60 points.," Dumbledore awarded. We're now the winners of the house cup!

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom.," Dumbledore awarded. I knew Neville would get points! He deserved them. He was willing to fight us to not let us outside of the common room. The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables erupted into cheers for Neville. I clapped him on the back and smiled at him.

"Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of decoration is in order.," Dumbledore exclaimed. He clapped his hands once and put them up into the air. The banners of Slytherin blew, as if there was a breeze, and changed into Gryffindor banners.

"Gryffindor wins the house cup.," Dumbledore finished again. We all stood up from our table and cheered loudly. All 3 tables threw the black pointed hats into the air. I caught mine, but didn't put it back on. Fred and George ruffled my hair, along with Harry and Ron's. I sent them a death glare and put my hat on and pulled it down to where my hair would stay as it was. Will every year be like this?

* * *

We were walking to the train in Hogsmeade station. Hagrid was ushering us all on board, as if he wanted us to leave. I'm just kidding. No one wants to miss the Hogwarts Express back to London. I stepped onto the train.

"I'll save you a compartment.," I said. I walked into the nearest empty compartment I could find. I sat down and decided to open up a book again. I don't know why I'm doing this anymore. I read all of my books several times already. I guess it's just that I get bored easily and want to read to not be bored? I don't really know. Right when the whistle blew, I looked up to find Ron, Hermione, and Harry coming in.

"Is this going to be a habit?," I asked.

"What do you mean, Elsa?," Ron asked.

"I mean, when the train left London, you barely got on board, Ron. And now, when we left Hogwarts, you 3 just barely got on board.," I explained. Hermione sat next to me while Harry and Ron sat on the other side.

"Let's hope not. What's with you and always finding you with a book in hand?," Ron answered, seeing my book in my hands. I shrugged. Let the six hour ride to London, and back home, commence.

* * *

 **Now I'm done with first year! Yay! Now I can start on the second. I sortof have this all planned out in my head. I have a poll though, I want you to vote on what you want to happen. I have something planned for each choice. See you later. Review?**


End file.
